L'aveu
by BigBangFan001
Summary: GTOP G Mystère. Romance. POV Jiyong. Amoureux depuis quelques années déjà de son ami Seung Hyun, ll apprend que celui-ci convoite quelqu'un. Il décide de l'aider à avouer à cette personne ses sentiments. Et ce, malgré si cela signifie perdre Seung Hyun à tout jamais à ses côtés.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour! Cette nouvelle fic sera plus courte que la majorité de celle que j'ai déjà fait, tout simplement parce que je ne crois pas qu'elle aie besoin d'une trentaine de chapitres comme normalement. Considérer la comme une bébé fic si vous voulez !**

**Comme toujours, évidemment, Seung Hyun & Jiyong ne m'appartiennent pas, même si j'aime l'idée. Une fic simple, romantique GTOP. Enjoy~ !  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Depuis quelques années déjà, je prends plaisir à me promener sur des sites internet de potins, de nouvelles ou des fansites. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'y intéresser; après tout je ne fais que lire les nouvelles qui me concerne. Il y a quelque chose de malsain à visionner sa vie d'une troisième personne. Bien souvent, leurs potins sont biaisés. Je ne sais pas ou ils prennent leurs informations, mais il manque souvent les informations importantes. Je ne peux malheureusement jamais les corriger; car après tout, qui me croirait moi? Dans l'anonymat de mon appartement.

Récemment, j'ai découvert un nouveau hobby. Je m'amuse à découvrir des sites de discussion, des chats, ou pleins de fans discutent ensemble. Je n'ai jamais vraiment osé parler beaucoup, je me retiens souvent. Lire leurs discussions devrait me suffire amplement. Seulement, j'ai envie de les connaître. D'établir un contact avec mes fans.

Lorsqu'on est une star de la Hallyu, il est difficile de côtoyer ses admirateurs. Je suis incapable de me promener à Séoul, Tokyo ou n'importe quel pays Asiatique sans me faire accoster. Je me suis rendu compte que je commence à avoir le même problème en Europe et en Amérique également. L'internet est le seul endroit ou je peux être tranquillement moi-même. Sans avoir à me soucier de mon image, de ce que je dis ou ce que je fais. Personne ne sais que je suis Kwon Jiyong. Personne ne sait que je suis G-Dragon, le leader de Big Bang. Je suis simplement une personne comme une autre.

J'ouvre lentement mon portable, me grattant le visage nonchalamment. Je constata la longueur de ma barbe qui m'étonna un peu. J'avais peut-être omis de prendre soin de ma personne récemment.  
Ma journée avait été atrocement difficile. Après des répétitions à n'en plus finir, Seung Hyun m'avait demandé conseil pour son prochain single. Personne ne savait qu'il préparait secrètement un CD, j'étais le seul à pouvoir l'aider. En fait, évidemment que le Président et quelques autres membres de l'équipe savait pour son CD. Mais les autre membre de Big Bang était dans l'ignorance, tout comme les fans. Il leur préparait une très belle surprise.

J'ouvri mon fureteur, comme à mon habitude. Depuis un moment, j'aimais aller visiter des sites de clavardage en ligne pour parler à des gens inconnus qui n'ont pas visage. L'idée de l'anonymat me plaisait énormément.

Le site s'ouvrit sous mes yeux. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, déjà curieux de discuter avec des gens qui ne me connaissait pas.

Je tapa lentement mon nickname, qui me faisait sourire chaque fois timidement.

Évidemment, pour ne pas me faire reconnaître, je devais choisir un surnom que les gens ne pourrait comprendre. Qu'il ne pourrait pas associer avec moi. J'ai du oublier les Dragon, GD, Jiyong, Kwon... Je me suis rabattu sur un secret que seul moi connaissait. Un secret très bien caché, que même moi, j'ai parfois de la difficulté à croire.

**SeungHyunLover.**

Je regarda rapidement autour de moi, ayant presque peur de me faire épié. Je restais seul en appartement, mais parfois les membres de Big Bang s'invitaient chez moi. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, seulement je n'apprécierait pas de me faire prendre sur de tel site présentement; surtout avec le nickname que j'avais choisi.

Rapidement, je pu constater que le chat était pratiquement vide. Seul un autre membre était connecté. Je soupira, m'adossant au mur derrière moi.

SeungHyunLover : _Allo ?_  
…

Aucune réponse pour l'instant, pourtant l'autre membre était bien connecté.

SeungHyunLover :_ Allooo ?_  
Invité 1:_ Bonjour..._  
SeungHyunLover : _Ça va?_  
Invité 1: _Hm... Ouais on peut dire. Toi? T'es une fan de Seung Hyun? TOP? ou Seungri?_

Je me mordu la lèvre, un léger sourire en coin.

SeungHyunLover : _Je suis UN fan de TOP Hyung... ouais, si on peut dire. Toi qui est ton Bias?_

Quelques minutes passèrent encore une fois, je fini presque par perdre patience. La minute ou je décidai presque d'abandonner, l'invité fini par me répondre.

Invité 1:_ Eh.. C'est rare de rencontrer des gars ici. Je suis également un fan... de G-Dragon._

Mon coeur se ressera rapidement. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un m'avouait être l'un de mes fans. Une certaine fierté monta en moi.

SeungHyunLover :_ kekekeke.. Pourquoi t'as pas de nickname au fait?_  
Invité 1: _Je suis nouveau ici. Je devrais peut-être m'inscrire j'imagine? J'ai pas l'habitude de clavarder._

Je souria timidement chez moi.

SeungHyunLover : _Si tu veux me reparler une prochaine fois, ça pourrait être bien. Tu viens de ou?_  
Invité 1: _Je reste à Seoul, toi?_  
SeungHyunLover :_ Moi aussi! Je suis surpris, j'ai rarement parlé à des gens de Corée ici._  
Invité 1: _Tu viens souvent ici?..._  
SeungHyunLover : _Pas... particulièrement. Je suis venu quelque fois déjà._  
SeungHyunLover : _Dis, Tu veux me dire ton nom? C'est étrange de parler à un invité comme ça._

L'inconnu à qui je parlais m'intriguait. Il semblait sympathique. Il était difficile de deviner quel genre de personne à qui je parlais pour vrai. J'imaginais un homme début vingtaine, coréen typique. Je me demanda si je l'avais déjà vu en spectacle, s'il avait déjà fait la file pour venir me voir, moi ou Big Bang.

J'observa l'écran, l'invité ne répondit pas pendant un moment. Peut-être est-ce que son internet était mauvais? Un instant plus tard, l'invité disparu.

Je soupira. Je releva mes yeux à mes cotés, ennuyés. Je remarqua que j'avais manqué un appel sur mon cellulaire. Je regarda le nom; **Choi Seung Hyun**. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

Je suis tombé amoureux de mon meilleur ami il y a quelques années déjà. J'ai encore un peu de difficulté à l'accepter. J'ai essayé de voir des femmes à gauche et à droite, mais jamais personne ne m"a fait sentir comme Seung Hyun le fait. J'ai décidé de garder mes sentiments pour moi-même, j'ai aucune idée s'il pourrait être intéressé par moi. Ni d'ailleurs par n'importe quel homme. Seung Hyun est quelqu'un d'assez renfermé sur lui-même. Je l'ai rarement vu en couple, peut-être une ou deux fois depuis que je le connais.

L'idée d'avoir manqué un appel de Seung Hyun me dérangeait un peu. J'essayais d'être le plus souvent possible d'être en sa compagnie, sans que ça puisse paraître étrange. Je décida de le rappeler.

**Dring Dring**

J'expire lentement, essayant de garder mon calme. Bien que j'aille découvert mes sentiments pour mon hyung il y a quelques années, le stress que j'éprouve chaque fois que je lui parle ne s'atténuait aucunement.

Sa voix rauque me répondit, presqu'endormi.

-_ Yeboseyo Jiyong-ah.  
__- Yeboseyo Hyung... Q.. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais? J'ai manqué un appel de toi.. ?__  
_

Je l'entendit se racler la gorge.

- ._.. Rien d'important... Je.. Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

Je me mordis la lèvre une nouvelle fois. Je ne pouvais évidement pas lui dire que j'étais en train de clavarder avec des inconnus sur internet...

- _Rien de special Hyung. Pourquoi? Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour ton single?_  
_- Ani... Je suis en train d'écrire un rap, mais je veux pas te le faire entendre encore. Il a besoin de travail. Hm... Dis tu veux faire quelque chose plus tard?_

Un léger pincement au coeur.

- _Ne, pourquoi pas. Tu veux faire quoi?_  
_- Je sais pas... Tu veux venir chez moi vers 11 heures?_  
_- Ne hyung._

Un sourire immense venait d'apparaître sur mon visage malgré moi.

Je remarqua que quelqu'un s'était connecté sur le chat.

JiyongLover est maintenant connecté.

Mes joues se teintèrent. Belle soirée.

- _Hyung, est-ce que tu veux sortir quelque part ou .. ?_

J'entendis Seung Hyun respirer sans répondre. Il semblait occuper. Je me gratta la nuque, impatient.

- _Hyung... T'es la?_  
_- Hm... Ne... Désolé Ji. Je... Je dois te laisser pour l'instant. On se voit tout à l'heure._  
_- À tantot Hyung._

Je raccrocha mon téléphone, l'observant un instant. Seung Hyun était parfois si étrange.

Je regarda l'heure sur mon ordinateur; 22 heures. J'avais encore une bonne demie-heure avant de partir pour l'appartement de Seung Hyun. Il restait plutôt loin de chez moi, pas vraiment dans le même quartier. Mais ça ne me dérangeait aucunement de faire 30 minutes de voyage pour aller jusqu'à lui.

JiyongLover : _.. Es-tu encore la? Je viens de m'inscrire, c'est moi l'invité de tout à l'heure._  
SeunghyunLover: _Joli pseudonyme. On se demande où tu as pris ton inspiration ;)_  
JiyongLover: _Je savais pas quoi mettre comme nom. J'ai pas l'habitude de mettre des faux noms._  
SeunghyunLover:_ J'en conclu que t'es pas habitué à venir sur des chats?_  
JiyongLover: _Non pas vraiment._

Je souris à mon écran. J'étais heureux de pouvoir reparler à cet inconnu qui m'aimait bien.

JiyongLover: _Dis... Je sais qu'on se connaît pas, mais je peux te demander un conseil?_  
SeunghyunLover: _Ne?_

J'observa un moment, JiyongLover semblait écrire un vrai roman, ou du moins réfléchir à chaque mots.

JiyongLover: _J'imagine que comme tu es un mec et que tu aimes bien Seung Hyun, t'es aux hommes non?_  
JiyongLover: _Je veux pas te rendre mal à l'aise..._

Je soupira. J'étais heureux d'avoir l'anonymat avec moi. Je n'étais pas habitué à parler de mes sentiments, encore moins de ceux vers un homme. Qu'est-ce que les gens penseraient s'ils savaient?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

SeunghyunLover:_ Hm... Je dirais plutôt que je suis un homme libre qui aime bien ce qu'il veut aimer. Et il se trouve que l'homme que j'aime bien est Seung Hyun Hyung._  
JiyongLover: _Ça semble tellement facile pour toi. Je t'envie._  
SeunghyunLover:_ Pourquoi?_  
JiyongLover: _J'ai de la difficulté à exprimer mes sentiments en général... J'ai une attirance envers une certaine personne, mais je ne sais pas comment lui dire._  
SeunghyunLover: _Un homme?_  
JiyongLover:_ Ne..._  
SeunghyunLover: _Malheureusement, je pense pas pouvoir t'aider. Même si j'aime bien_ Seung Hyun Hyung, je ne pense pas pouvoir lui dire un jour...  
JiyongLover: _Parce que tu ne le connais pas j'imagine? Est-ce que tu l'as déjà rencontré?_

- _Ashh..._

Je me mordu la lèvre. J'aimais un peu trop l'anonymat, mais je devais tout de même faire attention aux paroles que je disais. Je ne suis pas supposé connaître Seung Hyun, je devrais agir seulement comme un fan.

SeunghyunLover:_ kekekeke... Je l'ai déjà rencontré une fois en spectacle._  
JiyongLover: _Seul à seul? Vraiment?_  
SeunghyunLover; _Ani... Avec d'autres fans._  
JiyongLover: _Ahh... Est-ce que tu aimerais pouvoir le rencontrer en vrai?_  
SeunghyunLover: _Peut-être... Qui sait je vais peut-être le rencontrer plus tôt que je ne le pense._  
JiyongLover:_ Ne... Je pourrais peut-être t'aider si tu veux._

Je regarda la dernière réponse, la fixant sérieusement.

Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait m'aider à rencontrer Seung Hyun? À qui est-ce que je parlais?

SeunghyunLover: _Comment est-ce que tu pourrais faire ça? Est-ce que tu les connais personnellement?_

Un léger stress monta en moi. Si cette personne me connaissait, qui étais-ce? Ce qui me troublait le plus c'était son pseudonyme. Quelqu'un; un homme; m'aimait bien.. ?

J'observa l'heure sur mon ordinateur, je me releva d'un coup, déposant mon ordinateur à mes côtés. Il était déjà passé l'heure où je devais normalement partir. L'inconnu devrait attendre.

J'accouru vers ma chambre, je me mis des vêtements passe-partout; des jeans délavés avec un t-shirt rouge. Je me mis un peu de gel dans les cheveux, histoire d'avoir un peu de look.

J'accouru ensuite vers la sortie, où je pris mes clefs et mon porte-feuille. La minute où je déposa la main sur la porte, je me rappella de mon interlocuteur sur le site de clavardage. Je marcha un peu stressé vers l'écran pour observer son dialogue.

JiyongLover: _Ne.. Je connais Seung Hyun._  
JiyongLover: _T'es encore là?_  
JiyongLover: _Tu ne me crois pas j'imagine?_  
JiyongLover: _Je dois partir. Je vais revenir plus tard ce soir ou demain, si tu veux continuer à parler. Bonne soirée!_

Je me mordu la lèvre inférieure. JiyongLover connaissait Seung Hyun. Il me connaissait donc logiquement. J'avais vraiment aucune idée de qui ça pourrait être. La majorité des gens qui m'entoure étaient en couple. Tous les autres membres de BigBang l'était..

Je ferma mon ordinateur, puis quitta mon logement.

Après faire la course folle à travers la ville au volant de mon bolide, j'arriva finalement devant l'immeuble de Seung Hyun. Je me regarda un moment dans le miroir, essayant de prendre confiance en moi. Étrangement, la présence de Seung Hyun me stressait. Les papillons dans mon ventre se culbutant en sa présence chaque fois. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mon coeur à décidé de tomber amoureux de mon meilleur ami. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple si ca avait été quelqu'un d'autre.

La peur de perdre l'amitié nous unissant est beaucoup trop forte pour que j'ose faire une approche.

Je frappa doucement à la porte devant moi. Rapidement, elle s'ouvrit, me laissant voir un Seung Hyun habillé plutôt décontracté. Des pantalons amples et un très grand chandail. Rien d'une carte de mode.

Il dut apercevoir mon sourire, puisqu'il fronçait les sourcils.

- _Ya jiyong... Rie pas de mes vêtements. Est-ce que c'est si pire? Je peux me changer..._

Je retenu un léger rire. Il me fit entrer chez lui.

- _Ani hyung, c'est juste que je croyais qu'on allait sortir quelque part. Je suis simplement surpris._  
_- Tu aimerais qu'on sorte quelque part? Je.. Je peux me changer tu sais. Ou est-ce que tu veux aller?_  
_- Hyung, peut importe. On peut rester chez toi tu sais._  
_- Je..._

Il se gratta la nuque, refermant la porte derrière moi.

- _Je pensais écouter un film, ça te va?_  
_- Ne. N'importe quoi hyung._

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser; ce n'est pas parce que les membres de Big Bang sont lucratifs et pleins d'argent qu'ils ont des grandes maisons. J'en étais la preuve vivante. Et Seung Hyun aussi.

Son appartement était grand pour une personne seul, quatre pièces et une immense salle de bain. Par contre, il n'avait rien d'extravagant. Une grande télé, un divan noir comfortable tronait dans son salon.

Je me dirigea de manière lasse vers ma place préféré sur le sofa. Je remarqua un ordinateur portable qui traînait au même endroit. Je le pris dans mes mains, cherchant ou le mettre.

- _Hyung ou est-ce..._

Rapidement, Seung Hyun pris le portable de mes mains, un drôle d'air au visage.

Je le regarda surpri.

- _Désolé Ji, je vais le ranger ailleurs._

Il disparut rapidement vers sa chambre. Je fis la moue en m'installant.

- _C'est pas comme si je l'aurais brisé non plus... pff..._

Je m'assis finalement en faisant la moue, un peu frustré. Seung Hyun réapparu un instant plus tard, les joues rougies. Il s'assit à mes côtés, un peu lacement.

Il prit la télécommande, ouvrit la télévision puis mis le poste de films payants.

- _T'as une envie particulière?_  
_- Ani.. tu peux choisir ce que tu veux hyung._  
_- Vraiment, n'importe quoi?_  
_- Ne... Je sais que tu veux mettre ton genre préféré, vas-y._

Il me regarda, un peu amusé.

Seung Hyun avait un très grand penchant pour les films policiers. Le genre de film qui m'ennuyait à mourir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour l'être aimé?

Il mit un film quelconque et ferma les lumières.

Une demie-heure plus tard, Seung hyun était emballé par son film, et moi j'avais peine a garder les yeux ouverts. J'avais beau me battre contre ma fatigue, elle ne faisait que réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard.

Je m'endormi finalement la tête a coté sur mon épaule, les jambes pliés sous mes bras.

Dans mes rêves, Seung Hyun était à mes côtés et me souriait. Je lui tenais la main, mais je n'avais aucune gêne qui en émanait. J'étais si bien, et tout était si naturel.

- _Hyung..._  
_- Ne?_  
_- Ça ne te dérange pas?_  
_- De quoi tu parles?_  
_- Nous deux._

Il me regarda étrangement, puis souria bêtement.

- _Je suis bien avec toi Ji._

Je lui souria à mon tour, tout simplement heureux.

-_ Hyung.._  
_- Ne Ji?_  
_- Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser?_

Seung Hyun m'observa un moment, puis s'approcha de moi déposant ses lèvres fraîches sur les miennes. Je sentis des frissons me parcourir le corps.

-_ Ji..._

Je soupirai, un léger sourire aux lèvres, les yeux toujours clos.

- _Jiiii._

_J_e sentis une main sur ma joue, douce et moite.

- _Hmmm..._  
_- Ji, réveille-toi... Je veux pas aller dormir tout de suite... Jiiiii._

L'homme à mes côtés, qui ne pouvait qu'être Seung Hyun, me brassa amicalement pour me pousser à me réveiller. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux un peu mollement et maladroitement.

* * *

**Que pensez-vous de ma mise en situation pour l'instant? Êtes vous des GTOP shippers? Un review, un commentaire... Y'a rien de plus plaisant dans la vie!**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Je bailla puis me frotta les yeux.

- _Hyung... Ça fait combien de temps que je dors comme ça?_

J'observa autour de moi, la télévision était fermée, le portable de Seung Hyun était à ses côtés et dehors il semblait être déjà nuit depuis longtemps.

- _Hm... pas longtemps. Il est environ 3 heures AM._  
_- 3 AM?_

Je le regarda, les yeux exorbités.

- _Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé dormir tant qu'à ça? Il est tellement tardddddd..._

Je lui fis la moue, il se gratta la nuque.

Je remarqua les cernes sous ces yeux, sûrement dut à la fatigue pour son prochain single. Je savais très bien qu'il avait de la difficulté à dormir récemment avec le stress de son travail.

- _Ji... Tu veux boire un peu avec moi?_  
_- Boire? Affh..._

Je me repositionna sur le divan, essayant de me réveiller du mieux que je pouvais. Boire de l'alcool dans mon état pouvait être dangereux; parce que j'étais fatigué l'effet de l'alcool pourrait apparaître plus rapidement que je ne le voudrais normalement.

- _Tu veux qu'on sorte… ?_  
_- Si tu veux… j'ai du vin ici si ça t'intéresse sinon._

Je lui fis une grimace, il me souria en ricanant.

- _Tu sais très bien que je déteste le vin…_  
_- Ne… Je te taquine._

Seung Hyun se releva rapidement, se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

-_ Je vais me changer d'accord? Attends moi ici._  
_- Ne Hyung._

Il disparu rapidement. Je soupira, me prenant la tête. Dans quoi est-ce que je venais de m'embarquer? J'allais être atrocement fatigué demain… Ashhh…

Quelques minutes plus tard, je commença à m'ennuyer et à regarder autour de moi afin de trouver quelque chose à faire. Seung Hyun prenait une éternité…

Mes yeux croisèrent son portable qui était au bout du divan. Je tendis le bras pour le prendre. Je l'ouvris lentement, regardant si Seung Hyun arrivait bientôt ou non. Je semblais avoir quelques minutes pour surfer sur le web.

Un fureteur était déjà ouvert avec quelques pages. Je regarda curieusement; majoritairement des sites qui m'étaient inconnus. Je fus surpris de reconnaître de forum de discussion de fan de Big Bang à travers la liste. Je souris à moi-même, me disant qu'il devait avoir la meme envie que moi; de connaître un peu mieux ses fans.

J'entendis Seung Hyun sortir de sa chambre, je referma le portable et le déposa à son endroit initial. Je me levai pour aller à sa rencontre.

Seung Hyun avait pris la peine de stylisé ses cheveux. Il portait une longue veste noire, avec des pantalons chics noirs. Digne de lui-même.

Rapidement, nous nous retrouvons dans un petit bar dehors, une bouteille de Soju sur la table. Les joues déjà rosées par nos premiers verres.

- _Yah… Jiyong…_

Je lança un regarde à l'homme devant moi, qui regardait le sol, un peu gêné.

-_ Hm?_  
_- Crois tu que je suis étrange?_

Mes sourcils se relevèrent, surpris.

- _Étrange? Pourquoi je te trouverais étrange?..._  
_- 'Sais pas.. Des fois je me trouve étrange._  
_- Hyung… C'est l'alcool qui te faire dire ça…_  
_- Ani… J'ai parfois ces idées étranges… Je suis pas normal Ji._

Je le fixa silencieusement. Presque soucieusement.

Il releva ses yeux devant moi lourdement, fatigué.

- _Ça fait trop longtemps que je suis seul Ji… Je ne sais plus comment faire… Je voudrais… Ashh…_

Un léger sourire apparu sur mon visage. Seung Hyun voulait avoir une fréquentation? Et me demandait conseil à moi? C'était tout de même ironique…

- _Tu veux que je te présentes des filles, c'est ça?_

Il se prit le visage mollement, puis cala un autre verre de soju.

- _A-Ani…. Ou peut-être… Je sais pas… J'ai de la difficulté à penser clairement…_

Il soupira.

- _Quel genre de fille tu cherches? J'en connais probablement que tu aimerais, hyung._  
_- Ffff…. J'sais pas…._

Il me fixa un moment, puis se gratta la nuque.

- _Quelqu'un de sympathique… d'attentionné… Qui aime passer du temps avec moi… Quelqu'un qui a un fort caractère, et qui sait me tolérer…._

Il murmura presque le reste de sa phrase.

- _Quelqu'un de plus jeune que moi… aux cheveux blonds… yeux bruns… lèvres en coeur… ash…._

Je le regarda, essayant de trouver une personne de ce genre dans mes contacts.

- _Hyung, t'es un peu trop précis… Je connais beaucoup de gens, mais c'est pas évident trouver quelqu'un qui a toutes ces caractéristiques-là… Il doit en exister seulement une ou deux…_

Il me souria un peu bêtement, puis soupira.

- J'imagine… Toi Ji, t'as quelqu'un présentement dans ta vie? Même si on est souvent ensemble, on se parle jamais de ce genre de choses…

Mes joues rougirent doucement.

- _Ani… J'ai pas de copine présentement…_  
_- Mais.. ?_  
_- … Mais je convoite quelqu'un._

Il me souria un peu étrangement.

-_ Je la connais?_  
_- Je…_

Ashh.. pourquoi est-ce qu'on parlait de ça au juste?

- _J'ai pas envie d'en parler hyung…_  
_- Come on… Je vais te répondre honnêtement sur tout ce que tu veux ensuite… Ne?_  
_- Tout?_  
_- Tout._

L'occasion était beaucoup trop en or pour ne pas pouvoir la prendre.

-_ Okay.. Oui peut-être… tu connais la personne._  
_- Oh vraiment? Elle est jolie?_  
_- É.. Évidemment…_

Je le regarda un instant, il ne sembla pas comprendre que c'était lui. Après tout, comment pouvait-il deviner?

-_ Tu peux me poser n'importe quelle question Ji. Si j'en ai d'autre qui me vienne sur ton secret, je les poserai._

Je me gratta la nuque. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien demander à Seung Hyun.

Je cala un nouveau verre de Soju, puis versa ce qu'il restait dans un nouveau verre. Je fie signe à la serveuse d'apporter une nouvelle bouteille.

- _Tu veux vraiment te saouler ou quoi?_  
_- Hm…_

Je l'entendis ricaner, puis boire son verre à son tour. Ses joues étaient déjà très rouges; il était déjà dans un état avancé.

- _Hyung… Pourquoi tu dis que tu es étrange?_

Il me fixa un moment puis se prit la tête.

- _Je réfléchi beaucoup depuis quelques mois. a propos de moi mais aussi de ceux qui m'entoure. Je…. J'ai certain envie….. Je…. Ashhh… C'est vraiment complexe à expliquer Ji.._  
_- T'as promis que tu répondrais à toutes mes questions…_  
_- Ne… mais je ne pensais pas avoir à te parler de ce sujet ce soir. Promets moi que ton attitude ne changera pas envers moi d'accord?_

Je l'observa, presque troublé. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir me dire?

- _J'ai découvert…. il y a quelques mois que j'avais une attirance envers quelqu'un de spécial pour moi._  
_- … Mais encore? Ça arrive à tout le monde d'avoir des romances.._  
_- Ouais mais moi… c'est que….hm… La personne n'est pas… une femme._

Je relevai mes yeux vers Seung Hyun, surpris. Ses yeux étaient baissés, essayant de regarder le sol, fuyant mon regard.

- _Hyung.. t'es gay?_

Il se frotta le visage, honteusement.

- _Ani…. je… Je fais simplement l'aimer…. Personne d'autre… Je n'éprouve aucun sentiment pour n'importe quel autre homme.. C'est pour ca que je suis étrange… J'ai une déviance étrange… Je…. Je sais que c'est très mal vu… J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas… Je…_

Je le coupa rapidement, un sourire aux lèvres. Je lui pris la main, le forçant à me regarder.

- _Hyung, arrête. J'ai aucun problème avec ton orientation. Tu es qui tu es… Peu importe… Je t'aimerais toujours._

Je lui souris un moment, puis me rendit compte de ce que je venais de dire. J'ouvris mes yeux lentement craignant sa réaction. Il me regardait, un peu troublé, la bouche entre-ouverte.

* * *

**Est-ce que vous vous sentez aussi stressée que moi pour la suite? Ce que viens de dire Jiyong.. assshh! ~**

Dites mois vos commentaires! Je vous aime !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

-_ C-comme un ami…. Bien entendu._

Mes joues rougirent. Il me souria finalement, ricana au même moment.

- _Ji.. J'ai bien failli te croire… T'magine?_

Il ricana, puis cala d'un traite son nouveau verre. Je fis de même, sentant la chaleur monter jusqu'au bout de mon nez.

Je savais que ce n'étais pas une bonne idée de venir ici, fatigué et saoul… J'étais à risque de faire des conneries du genre. Ce n'est pas le moment de lui avouer n'importe quel sentiment; il vient de m'avouer qu'il est amoureux de quelqu'un.

- _Hyung… Donc je dois pas te trouver une fille, puisque tu as déjà un oeil sur quelqu'un…_  
_- … Ouais…. Mais je… Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… C'est pour ça que je suis tellement perdu… Peut-être que je ferais mieux de l'oublier non?_

Je me mordis la lèvre un moment, observant nos verres vides.

- _Je sais pas depuis quand tu as des sentiments pour cet homme Hyung, mais si tu crois vraiment en ces sentiments, tu devrais lui en parler._

Il se mordit la lèvre à son tour.

- _II comprendrait probablement, j'imagine. Et si cet homme est digne de toi, tout ira bien._  
_- Ne… Mais… Je sais pas comment aborder la chose… Je veux dire… Je ne peux pas lui dire clairement… J'ai peur de sa réaction Ji. J'ai peur de le perdre comme ami…_  
_- Donc c'est un de tes amis? Je le connais?_

Ses joues virèrent au rouge pivoine, il baissa son regard.

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas parlé à la personne que toi tu convoites Ji? Pourquoi tu n'es pas en couple avec elle?_  
_- J'imagine que je suis trop peureux… Un peu comme toi, j'ai peur de briser une relation d'amitié pour rien… Je préfère être certain qu'... que la personne reste près de moi, même si c'est seulement mon ami._

Il soupira, semblant comprendre ma situation. Il pris la bouteille de soju, versant maladroitement de l'alcool dans nos verres.

_- Hyung, on devrait cesser de boire… On est déjà très saoul… et puis il est presque le matin…_  
_- On devrait ouais…. mais j'ai pas envie…_

Il versa quelques gouttes maladroitement sur le côté du verre, puis redéposa la bouteille sur la table. Il leva son verre devant moi, pour faire un toast.

-_ Aux amours impossibles!_

Je lui souri malgré moi, trinquant également.

Nous déposions nos verres fortement, puis je me relevai, décidé à quitter cet endroit. J'étais plus que saoul, et je craignais qu'un autre verre ne me fasse passer knock-out.

Je sentis la main de Seung hyun sur la mienne, me retenant.

- _Ji… Tu vas ou comme ca?_  
_- Hyung, je dois arrêter de boire… C'est trop… On peut faire autre chose… mais l'alcool ça suffit…_

Je fis quelques pas vers la sortie en titubant. Je dus me retenir quelques fois sur le mur, histoire de ne pas tomber par terre.

Sorti à l'extérieur, je remarqua que Seung Hyun prenait un temps fou à me suivre. J'ouvris la porte de nouveau pour constater son état pitoyable. Il avait du mal à se tenir debout, marchant plus lentement qu'un escargot.

- Hyunggggg….. Tu viens oui?  
- Ji…. Le sol… il est vivant ou quoi?

Je ricana, puis m'avança vers lui. Je lui pris la main nonchalamment, l'aidant à sortir du bar. Les quelques gens à l'intérieur semblèrent soudainement soulager que nous partions.

Nous marchions quelques minutes, toujours très lentement en raison de la condition avancée de Seung Hyun, et de la mienne. Après un moment, je trouvai un parc, ou je forçai le brun à mes côtés à s'asseoir.

-_ Ashhh… je crois que j'ai trop bu…_

Je le regarda, ricanant.

-_ Tu crois? Je peux t'en assurer…_

Il me lança un regard amusé, puis me fixa longuement. Je remarqua qu'il se mordillait doucement la lèvre inférieure. Qu'est-ce que je donnais pour pouvoir poser mes lèvres sur les siennes à ce moment même…

-_ Hyung…_

Il resta silencieux, ses yeux fixés dans les miens.

Je ricana doucement, intimidé par le contact visuel.

-_ Hyunggg…. Qu'est-ce que tu as? T'es étrange…_

Il me souria un peu bêtement, niais.

-_ Ma main._  
_- Quoi, ta main?_

Il cligna des yeux doucement, puis son regard se porta sur sa main gauche, toujours enlacer dans la mienne.

Surpris par ce contact que j'avais oublié, je retira ma main de la sienne rapidement. Je fixa le sol, gêné au plus haut point.

_- Désolé hyung je… Ashh…_  
_- Ji… Depuis quand est-ce que tu es intéressée par la personne que tu veux fréquenter?_  
_- Uh… mmm…. Quelques années déjà…_  
_- Quelques années ? Vraiment?_

Il paru surpris se frottant la nuque.

- _Y'a pas moyen que tu l'oublis alors…. Ne?_  
_- Je sais pas… C'est difficile pour moi de penser à quelqu'un d'autre présentement…. Toutes mes pensées sont occupés par…_

Je me mordi la lèvre une nouvelle fois, fixant le vide. À ma surprise, l'homme à mes côtés, fini ma phrase

- _… Lui?_

Je clignai des yeux, puis le regarda épeuré. Est-ce qu'il venait de découvrir mon secret? Est-ce qu'il avait compris que la personne que j'aimais depuis tant d'année… c'était lui? Est-ce qu'il allait me dire qu'il n'était pas intéressé? Que c'était peine perdue?

Mes yeux devinent rouges en un moment, incapable de feindre mes émotions.

Seung Hyun le remarqua, puis me pris la main, apeuré.

_- Ji.. T'as pas à être comme ça… Ne pleure pas s'il-te-plait… Je ne le dirai à personne… Après tout je suis dans le même bateau… On aime des hommes tous les deux.. et alors?_  
_- Comment t'as fait pour… deviner?_  
_- J'ai l'impression de lire dans un livre ouvert quand je te regarde Ji…. J'ai l'impression qu'on vit les même chose… J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider à trouver la paix avec ta relation…. Tu m'as dis tantôt que je le connaissais… Est-ce que c'est quelqu'un de près de nous?_

Je regardai à droite et à gauche frénétiquement. L'alcool dans mon corps était dangereux pour mon honnêteté. Je n'étais nullement apte à mentir dans un tel état.

- _Hyung… j'aimerais vraiment… qu'on arrête d'en parler… Je…_  
_- Ji… Je suis ton meilleur ami non? À quoi ça sert les amis, si ce n'est pas pour des moments du genre? Tu peux m'en parler… Si tu ne veux pas me dire son nom, tu peux me dire tout le reste… J'ai pas à connaître son identité pour te supporter._

Quelques larmes coulèrent malgré moi sur mes joues. Seung Hyun les essuya de son pouce. Je l'observa, il semblait me sourire un peu faussement.

- _J'ai juste peur que… Que ça m'explose au visage… D'être pris au désarroie…_  
_- Qu'il te dise qu'il n'est pas intéressé par toi ? Il serait stupide de faire ça… Qui est-ce qui ne rêve pas d'avoir G-Dragon à ses côtés?_

Je soupirai, puis remarqua que ma main était toujours dans la sienne.

- _Hyung...Toi, est-ce que je peux t'aider avec ton histoire? Je… Je pourrais vous arranger une soirée simplement pour vous deux.. Je…_

Je l'entendis se relever mollement, sa main relâcha la mienne. Il commença à marcher d'un pied lourd vers la maison. Je le rejoins, non sans difficulté à marcher.

- _Hyung… j'ai dis quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?_  
_- Ani… Je… Je dois juste aller à la maison…_  
_- Ne…_  
_- Tu… Tu peux dormir chez moi si tu veux, je sais que tu dois être trop fatigué pour conduire. De toute façon, ma chambre d'ami est la pour ça.._  
_- Ne… Merci Hyung…._

Nous marchions pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions chez lui. Il ouvrit la porte silencieusement, j'entrai. Je décidai de briser le silence malalaisant.

- _Hyung… Je suis désolé si j'ai dis quelques chose…_  
_- Ani… je t'ai dis… C'est moi qui devait aller dormir…_  
_- T'as pas toujours répondu à ma question.. Tu veux que je prépare une soirée pour toi et la personne que tu veux inviter? Ça me ferait plaisir de faire ça pour toi… Je pourrais tout réserver, et je ne serais pas présent évidemment… A la limite, je pourrais l'être au début et poser un lapin… Comme ça il ne se douterait de rien_.

Seung Hyun me lança un regarde étrange. Il barra la porte derrière lui, puis se dirigea mollement vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents.

- _Hyungggg… réponds moi._  
_- Nsdmdmdhccbhh…._  
_- Pardon?_

Il me regarda, la bouche pleine de dentifrice. Après un instant à se brosser les dents, il me répondit, presque sans intérêt.

- _Ne… Fais ça… Réserve moi la soirée idéale… Je vais l'inviter… J'ai rien à perdre… Seulement ma face…. Ashhh… Pourquoi je dis oui à ça moi déjà?_

Je lui souris, heureux.

Si je ne pouvais être en couple avec lui, l'idée de le rendre heureux me suffisait amplement.

Je me dirigea vers la chambre d'ami, ou en quelques secondes à peine, je m'endormi.

* * *

**Pauvre Jiyong au coeur si doux. Reviews!**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

Le lendemain, je me réveilla brusquement, un peu perdu. Ma tête me faisait un mal atroce. Je me frotta la tête, tout en me levant. Je devais aller chez moi, me changer.. prendre une douche.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre à Seung Hyun, pour le découvrir encore endormi, torse nue dans son lit. Je me mordu la lèvre un moment, l'observant être si tranquille. Je soupira doucement.

- _Pourquoi c'est pas de moi, que tu es tombé amoureux, hyung?_

Je me frotta la tête une nouvelle fois, me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Plus rapidement qu'on pourrait le croire, j'étais dans ma voiture, en direction de ma maison. Je décidai de texter Seung Hyun avant de partir, pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète.

" **_Hyung, je suis parti chez moi après m'être réveillé. Sois prêt pour ce soir, 18heures, ok? Prend ton courage et invite le pour cette heure-là. Tu peux lui dire que je serai la également, et après quelques minutes je vais devoir partir mystérieusement. Habille toi chic!_** "

Une larme coula sur ma joue, que j'essuya en un temps records.

L'idée de jouer les entremetteurs pour l'homme que j'aimais me fendait le coeur. Mais je n'avais pas le courage de l'affronter et de lui dire.

Arrivé à ma maison, je pris une douche, me brossa les dents et m'installa devant mon ordinateur. Ma soirée avait été atrocement trop pleine d'alcool et il était déjà midi passé.

J'ouvris le chatroom ou je me paisais bien a aller, personne n'était connecté.

Je garda la page ouverte, tout en regardant maladroitement un resto à réserver pour Seung Hyun. Je fini par choisi un resto du nom de Gallery Hyun, près du Musée D'art de Séoul. L'endroit était assez chic pour un rendez-vous romantique. Je fis la réservation pour 3 au nom de Seung Hyun.

Je remarqua que le chat room clignotait; j'ouvris la page pour voir que mon nouvel ami inconnu était connecté.

JiyongLover: _… Allo?_  
SeunghyunLover:_ Allo! Ça va aujourd'hui?_  
JiyongLover: _Ne… un peu fatigué._

Je me gratta la nuque, sentant la fatigue apparaître également.

JiyongLover:_ T'as disparu rapidement hier… j'ai pas pu te parler longtemps._  
SeunghyunLover: _Ne… Désolé pour ça… J'avais un empêchement._  
JiyongLover:_ J'avais seulement peur que tu me prennes pour un sasaeng… Vu que je t'ai dis que je connaissais Seung Hyun._  
SeunghyunLover: _Ani…. Tu le connais comment en fait?_

Il prit un moment à me répondre.

JiyongLover: _Hm… C'est un ami… quand même proche._

Mes joues s'enflammèrent.

SeunghyunLover: _Si Seunghyun est ton ami proche, tu dois connaître Jiyong aussi, non? Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que tu l'aimes?_

La proximité de cet inconnu me troublait intensément.

Au même moment, mon téléphone vibra. Je répondis sans regarder qui était l'interlocuteur.

- _Yoboseyo?_

J'entendis la personne à l'autre bout du fil soupirer mollement.

- _Seung hyun? ça va?_  
_- Fff… Ne…. Seulement…. très fatigué de hier…_

Je souris à moi-même. L'état de Seung Hyun devait être atroce présentement.

JiyongLover: _Je sais pas comment faire…. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit intéressé par moi._

Je me mordis la lèvre. Si seulement cet inconnu savait la vérité.

- _Hyung, tu as vu mon texto? J'ai déjà réservé ce soir au resto a ton nom._  
_- Ne… Ji… J'ai pas le courage de faire ça… Je… Tu peux tout annuler?_  
_- Hyung…. C'est une occasion en or… et puis après si ça ne fonctionne pas, tu va pouvoir passer au prochain numéro… Je vais être avec toi si tu veux pour te supporter._

Je l'entendis soupirer.

SeunghyunLover: _Est-ce que tu lui as déjà demandé? Tu ne peux pas être certain sans lui dire. Et puis je suis certain qu'il sera gentil avec toi si tu lui dis. Il semble être quelqu'un de sympathique._

- _Allez Hyung…_  
_- Ashhh…. OK pour ce soir… Mais je…. Je veux te rendre la pareille d'accord?_  
_- Hm…?_  
_- Je veux t'aider avec ton homme aussi.._  
_-... Après ce soir, d'accord?_  
_- Ash…._

JiyongLover: _Peut-être… Dis tu crois que je devrais lui dire ce soir?_

Mon coeur se pressa.

L'inconnu voulait me dire qu'il m'aimait ce soir? Je pourrais savoir qui il était?

SeunghyunLover: _… Pourquoi pas. Est-ce que tu sais ou il sera ce soir?  
_JiyongLover: _Pas encore… mais je peux le trouver…. Comment est-ce que je devrais faire pour lui dire? Je suis nul en relation…_

- _Hyung, t'es toujours là?_  
_- Ne… Je…. Je réfléchis c'est tout._  
_- Okay…. Je vais devoir te laisser hyung… J''ai des trucs à faire avant ce soir. Je te retrouve chez toi vers 17h45, ça te va? On peut arriver en même temps là-bas et..  
_- _Ani ani… Je vais y aller par moi-même Ji. Retrouve moi là-bas à 18h00, okay?_  
_- Okay…_  
_- Bonne journée._

Sur quoi, il raccrocha. J'observa mon cellulaire un moment, surpris de la conversation. Normalement, Seung Hyun ne refusait pas de faire du covoiturage avec moi. J'imagine qu'il était trop stressé pour la soirée.

Je remarqua que JiyongLover avait écrit plusieurs lignes pendant ma conversation téléphonique.

JiyongLover: _Est-ce qu'il y a un meilleur moyen de lui dire?_  
JiyongLover: _Ou peut-être un moyen subtil… Histoire de ne pas créer de malaise_  
JiyongLover:_ J'aimerais tellement que ça soit simple.._  
JiyongLover: _… T'es encore là?_

Je soupirai. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais un homme qui me courrait après, et qui n'était pas celui que j'aurais aimé avoir?

SeunghyunLover: _Oui désolé, j'étais au téléphone. J'ai une journée merdique à vrai dire._  
JiyongLover; _Ah ouais?  
_SeunghyunLover:_ Ouais… En fait je crois que je viens de perdre tout espoir d'être avec lui._  
JiyongLover: _Seung Hyun?_  
SeunghyunLover:_ Ne…_  
JiyongLover: _Tu ne l'as jamais rencontré, pourquoi est-ce que tu baisses les bras déjà?_  
SeunghyunLover: _Ash… J'ai entendu dire qu'il aimait déjà quelqu'un._

Je me pris la tête, me sentant soudainement fatigué.

JiyongLover: …_ Ou est-ce que tu as vu cette nouvelle-là?_

Évdemment, je ne pouvais pas révéler mes sources et lui dire que je connaissais réellement Seung hyun…

SeunghyunLover: _Je me rapelle plus trop.. C'est pas important. La seule chose importante, c'est qu'il n'a pas de place pour moi dans sa vie._  
JiyongLover:_ Et tu penses que moi, il a de la place dans la sienne pour moi? Non. Mais je prends mon courage à deux mains et je lui en parle ce soir. Tout simplement_.

Je soupira une nouvelle fois.

SeunghyunLover:_ JiyongLover, je ne sais pas qui tu es… j'admire ton courage.. mais qu'est-ce que tu va faire si il te dit qu'il aime déjà quelqu'un d'autre?_  
JiyongLover: _Je sais qu'il a déjà un oeil sur quelqu'un…_

Je levai mon sourcil, intrigué.

JiyongLover:_ Par contre, j'en peux plus...Je deviens pitoyable à ses côtés.._

Je ne sais pas comment me comporter en sa présence…

J'imagine qu'en lui disant, je vais enfin pouvoir passer à la prochaine étape et l'oublier.

Je fis la moue seul chez moi. La conversation était rendu si triste en un instant.

SeunghyunLover; _Je suis certain qu'il te supportera peut-importe ce que tu lui dira. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était une bonne personne._

Je continuai à discuter avec l'inconnu pendant une bonne demie-heure. Après avoir grignoté, travaillé et finalement me préparer, j'étais fin prêt à me rendre au resto.

Il était déjà près de 18h00, j'accouru vers ma voiture qui me conduisit en un moment au restaurant.

Je m'observa pendant un long moment dans mon miroir. Ce soir serait pénible. Atrocement pénible. Je devrai supporter de voir Seung Hyun dévoiler ses sentiments pour un autre homme que moi. Et si le tout tourne au vinaigre, je devrai supporter Seung Hyun sans profiter de la soirée. Je fermai mes yeux quelques minutes, prenant confiance en moi.

- _Je suis capable… C'est pour son bien… Pour son bonheur..._

Je sorti finalement de mon véhicule, puis je me dirigeai vers l'entrée. Il était déjà 18h10. J'espérais que l'homme soit déjà avec Seung Hyun, histoire de ne pas avoir à l'attendre. La serveuse me pointa une table au fond, près de la fenêtre. L'endroit était très chic, moderne.

* * *

**Jiyong à décidément un coeur d'or... Vous en pensez quoi?**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Seung Hyun se trouvait malheureusement seul à table, regardant le sol, ultra gêné. Il portait des vêtements ultra classes, ses cheveux étaient peigné merveilleusement. Il était facile de remarqué qu'il avait mis le paquet

Seung Hyun me remarqua finalement, se releva de sa chaise pour m'accueillir.

-_ Ji…_  
_- Allo hyung! La troisième personne n'est pas encore arrivé?_

Ses joues se teintèrent, il observa le sol un moment.

Je m'assis finalement devant lui, il se rassit à son tour.

Le serveur vint nous voir, présentant les menus.

Seung Hyun voulu les prendre, mais je refusai, lui expliquant qu'on attendait une troisième personne. Le serveur disparu, s'excusant.

- _Ji…_  
_- Hyung, ça ne serait pas poli de ne pas attendre ta date…_

Je l'entendi soupirer.

- _Hyung, ne t'inquiète pas… Ça va bien aller._

Nous discutions mollement, je sentais Seung Hyun être ultra stressé, plus le temps avançait.

- _Hyung… Ne stresse pas… Je suis certain qu'il a une bonne raison d'être en retard._

Il me fixa un moment sérieusement.

- _Inquiète toi pas Hyung…. Je suis là pour t'aider._

Il fuya soudainement mon regard, les joues rosées. L'idée de devoir parler à la personne qu'il aimait ce soir devait le stresser à mort. Si j'étais dans ses pantalons présentement, je serais pareille. Heureusement, ce n'est pas moi ce soir qui doit avouer à Seung Hyun mes sentiments.

Le serveur revint à sa charge, demandant si la troisième personne allait arriver bientôt. Il était déjà près de 18h45, et toujours aucun signe de l'homme à Seung Hyun.

Je pris la carte de bières et vins au serveur, lui demandant d'être compréhensif. Je commanda une bouteille de vin pour Seung Hyun, histoire de le décontracter.

Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard, deux verres remplis de vins. Je le remercia, et il disparut encore une fois.

- _Hyung, boit un peu, ça va te déstressé…_

Je pris un gorgée du vin pour l'inciter à faire la même chose. Je grimaça au goût, ce qui fit sourire Seung Hyun.

- _Babo… Pourquoi t'as pris du vin, lorsque tu n'aimes pas ça?_  
_- Je suis là pour te supporter, peu importe l'epreuve. Même quand il s'agit de boire du vin._  
_- Merci Ji…_

Il prit une gorger de son vin, gardant les yeux fermés. Il observa son téléphone un moment, puis me regarda l'air ennuyé.

- _Ji… Il n'y aura pas de troisième personne avec nous._

Je relevai mes sourcils.

- _Quoi? Il ne viendra pas?_  
_- Ani…_  
_- Tu… Tu l'as bien invité, hein?_  
_-... Oui,_  
_- Alors pourquoi il ne vient pas?_

Il se prit la tête un moment, murmurant quelque chose que je n'entendis pas.

- _Hyung, j'ai rien compris._

Je le forçai à enlever les mains de devant son visage, le découvrant rouge vif. Il fuyait mon regard. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé?

- _J'ai dis qu'... Qu'il est déjà arrivé._

Je relevai mes sourcils, regardant autour de moi.

- _Il est arrivé avant moi? C'est qui? Il est ou?_  
_- Ashhh…. Ji… T'es lourd…._

Il fixait la table, ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

Le serveur arriva au même moment, nous demandant si la troisième personne arrivait ou non.

-_ Je crois que nous serons seulement nous deux. Est-ce que quelqu'un était là avant moi? Je l'ai peut-être manqué._  
_- Non monsieur, vous êtes seul depuis que monsieur est arrivé._

J'observa Seung Hyun, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Je demanda au serveur un moment pour choisir nos repas. Il sembla fatigué de notre attitude, mais disparu une nouvelle fois en souriant.

-_ Hyung…_

Il releva lentement ses yeux vers moi. Je remarqua qu'ils étaient rougis, tout comme son visage.

-_ Hyung…_

Est-ce que je comprenais bien?

-_ Ji… Je suis désolé… Je… Je voulais pas te le dire… J'espère que tu veux toujours être mon ami…. Je…._

Je remarqua quelques larmes couler sur ses joues.

-_ Hyung…. Est-ce que…. est-ce que c'est …. moi ?_

Je l'entendis soupirer, puis essuyer ses larmes.

-_ J'aurais pas du venir ici… Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée… Ji… Tu peux m'excuser? Je… Je dois partir …. Je…._

Il se releva rapidement, puis se dirigea vers la sortie. Je l'observa, sans bouger. Je déposai de l'argent sur la table, m'excusant au serveur qui soupira à son tour.

Je trouvais Seung Hyun à l'extérieur, non loin du resto. Je m'approchai de lui maladroitement.

- _Hyung… Réponds moi… Est-ce que c'est moi que tu… aimes?_  
_- … Ne…._

Mon coeur se resserra.

Seung Hyun avait un faible pour … moi ? Est-ce que je rêvais?

-_ … Mais je sais que tu es intéressé par quelqu'un d'autre… Je… Je veux pas te causer d'ennuie je…_  
_- Babo…_

Il me regarda, le regard blessé.

- _Yah…. Pas besoin de me traiter d'idiot. C'est déjà assez difficile pour moi comme ça. Écoute, je veux pas que ça crée un problème entre nous deux … je…_

ll se gratta la nuque, regardant au loin. Mon visage était rendu chaud, j'étais certain d'être rendu pivoine également. Je sentais mon coeur battre de plus en plus rapidement. Est-ce que je devais dire à Seung Hyun mes intentions?

Il se mordilla la lèvre, je soupira.

-_ Hyung… je…_  
_- Ji oublie ce que je viens de te dire d'accord? Je… Je tiens trop à toi pour ne plus te voir.. je…_

Je m'approcha lentement de lui. Il avait toujours ses yeux au sol, mordillant ses lèvres sous l'effet du stress.

Je déposai ma main sous son menton, le forçant à me regarder. Il ferma ses yeux, probablement effrayé.

Je murmurai un dernier " _Babo_ " avant de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Un choc électrique passa à travers mon corps. Je sentis également Seung hyun frissonner sous le contact. Il prolongea le baiser, déposant ses mains sur mes hanches. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, si amoureuse.

Apres un moment, je me départi de lui, l'observant tranquillement. Il garde ses yeux fermés quelques instants, puis me fixa, les yeux reluisants.

- _Ji…_  
_- hm…._  
_- Je… Tu…. Mais la personne que toi tu aimes … tu…_  
_- Babo… C'est toi hyung._

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, puis un immense sourire se forma sur nos visages.

- _.. Moi… vraiment?_  
_- Ne…_  
_- M… Mais.. Je.._  
_- Hyung, je t'aime… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si dur à comprendre?_

Il se mordit la lèvre un instant, son sourire toujours au maximum. Il redéposa un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres, puis me pris dans ses bras, déposant sa tête dans mon cou.

- _Ji… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dis avant?_

Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou. Je profitai du moment, pour ne rien dire, pour simplement apprécier le scénario. Je vais finalement d'embrasser celui qui me faisait chavirer le coeur. Celui qui me faisait passer par une ribambelle d'émotion pratiquement tous les jours étaient en train de m'enlasser doucement, amoureusement. Je soupirai finalement, ne voulant plus jamais changer de position.

Est-ce que je rêvais?  
Non.  
Seung Hyun m'aimait vraiment, moi.  
Moi, G-Dragon, son meilleur ami.

- _La terre appelle la lune?_

Je ricana sous le stresse, ne voulant pas défaire le contacte. Seung Hyun m'y força, voulant me regarder. Il déposa l'une de ses mains sous mon menton, fixant mes yeux qui devaient être rougis.

- _Ça va ?_  
_- Ne…. C'est juste… J'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller de ce rêve n'importe quand… C'est tellement irréaliste._  
_- Je t'aime Ji…_  
_- T'as pas idée…_

Nous marchions quelques minutes, les yeux rêveurs. Nous ne nous tenions pas la main, puis que malgré notre amour mutuel, nous sommes conscient de la réceptivité collective envers un couple gay. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de nous attirer les foudres, mais plutôt un de joie.

Plus rapidement que je le croyais, nous étions rendus à l'aube de la nuit. Mon téléphone vibra, à ma grande surprise. Je l'ignora un moment, jusqu'à ce que Seung Hyun me dise de répondre en ricanant. J'avais vraiment perdu la carte en sa compagnie.

- _Yoboseo…_  
_- Yoboseo Hyung!_

J'essaya de reconnaître la voix qui me téléphonait. Cela ne me pris que quelques instants. Je reconnus le seul et unique panda.

* * *

**Aww, vous pensez-vous du GTOP? Ils me font chavirer le coeur tellement ils sont mignons! La fic n'est pas terminé, il est encore quelques péripéties pour le GTOP! Merci de me laisser des commentaires, ça m'encourage à continuer l'écriture!**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

- _Seungri, ça va?  
_- _Ne Hyung. Dis hmm… Est-ce que tu voudrais aller dans les bars ce soir avec les autres membres du groupe?  
_

J'observa mon nouveau copain du coin de l'oeil qui me souria.

- _Est-ce que tu as déjà appeller les autres?_  
_- Ne...En fait il ne manque que toi et Seung Hyun Hyung._  
_- Ahh.. Ouais… il est avec moi en fait. Tu veux que je lui demande?_  
_- … Ne, pourquoi pas._

Je déposa ma main sur le téléphone, essayant de camoufler ma discussion avec Seung Hyun.

- _Hyung… Seungri, Dae et Tae vont aux bars ce soir.. Tu… Tu veux qu'on y aille ou tu veux qu'on reste ensemble…. Toi et moi?_

Il me regarda, un peu gêné. Il se gratta la nuque, puis déposa sa main dans la mienne.

- _On peut y aller si tu veux. On a toute la vie devant nous pour être que nous deux. ne?_

Sa remarque me fit sourire un peu niais.

Je repris le téléphone.

-_ Yah Seungri, Hyung est d'accord. Ou allez-vous?_  
_- Dans un bar près de chez moi, en fait on est déjà là, vous avez seulement à me rejoindre._  
_- Ah yeah, on est pas loin, on va arriver dans quelques minutes. Attendez-nous._

Je ferma mon cellulaire, observant Seung Hyun à mes côtés qui me tenait toujours la main.

- _Hyung… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir?... Pour nous?_  
_- Ah hm…. Toi tu veux faire quoi?_  
_- Hm….Je pense qu'on est pas obliger de l'officialiser ce soir avec le groupe? J'ai pas vraiment envie d'avoir à leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment.. J'ai déjà vécu un peu trop d'émotion aujourd'hui avec toi…_  
_- Ne… et moi alors… J'étais sur le bord d'exploser tantot…_

Je regarda rapidement autour de moi, personne ne semblait nous observer. Je déposa un baiser, puis repris mes distances. Je plaça mes mains dans mes poches.

Je l'entendis soupirer. Je l'observa du coin de l'oeil.

-_ Ça va hyung?_  
_- Ne… Je me demande simplement comment je vais faire ce soir pour cacher la nouvelle. Tout ce que j'ai envie de faire présentement, c'est te parler, t'embrasser… Ashhh…._

Je ricana doucement.

-_ On peut toujours prendre des pauses ensemble tu sais… Allez quelques parts et s'échanger des baisers…_

Il me souria, tout en ricannant, les joues rougies.

Nous étions finalement rendu au bar, ou les autres membres du groupe nous attendait. J'entrai le premier, suivit par Seung Hyung.

Je remarqua les gars au fond de la pièce, assis sur une banquette. Seungri d'un côté, les deux autres d'un autre côté. Je les salua, puis m'installa le premier aux cotés de Seungi, Seung Hyun à mes côtés.

Après quelques minutes à se poser les questions habituelles, prendre des nouvelles sur nos récents projets, je décidai de me lever pour acheter des boissons.

La musique était particulièrement forte, lorsque je voulais parler à quelqu'un je devais m'approcher de lui. Je pu utiliser ce prétexte pour me rapprocher de mon nouveau copain.

- _Hyung… je vais aller te chercher à boire.. Ne?_  
_- Ne Ji…_

Je restai quelques secondes de plus, appréciant la proximité. Lorsque je me dirigea enfin vers le bar, il me tira du bras, me forçant à revenir près de lui.

- _Yah Jiyong…_  
_- Ne?_

Sa voix devint un murmure, inaudible à quiconque essayerait d'entendre.

- _Je t'aime._

Je me mordu la lèvre, les joues rougissantes. Seung Hyun laissa passer Seungri à son tour, qui voulait également acheter de l'alcool.

Il se replaça finalement sur la banquette, discutant avec les deux autres nonchalamment.

Seungri marcha silencieusement à mes côtés jusqu'au bar. Je commanda une bouteille de soju, ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin pour Seung Hyun. Seungri commanda un pichet de bière pour les autres garçons.

En attendant la commande, il se rapprocha un peu de moi, essayant de faire la conversation. Je sentais mes joues encore rougies en raison de Seung Hyun.

- _Hyung… tu…. Tu sembles vraiment heureux ce soir._  
_- Ne…. Je le suis._  
_- J'aimerais l'être autant… Tu resplendis…_

Je l'observa un moment, souriant à sa réplique.

Est-ce que ça paraissait tellement que Seung Hyun venait de faire exploser mon coeur? Je me mordus légèrement la lèvre, souriant en coin.

- _Hyung je… Je peux te parler seul à seul dehors?_  
_- Hm?_  
_- Dehors… toi et moi… Ça ne sera pas long… Je.._  
_- L'alcool, on fait quoi avec?_

Seungri se retourna vers le barman, lui demandant d'apporter l'alcool à notre table, lui déposant un billet de plus sur la table pour le service. Le serveur accepta.

Je suivi tranquillement Seungri à l'extérieur. Il marcha jusqu'à la ruelle, tout près, où personne n'était présent. Il m'observa un moment, puis fixa le sol.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_  
_- Hm…. Je… Je dois te parler, Hyung._  
_- Je t'écoutes?_

Seungri sembla un peu stressé, un peu mal à l'aise. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était dans cet état?

- _Je…. hm… Tu connais le mot **Nyongtory**… ?_

Je l'observa, sans vraiment comprendre. Un instant plus tard, un éclair me frappa.

Ce n'était pas ce titre que nous donnait les gens sur internet, moi et Seungri?

- _Hm… Ne.. Pourquoi?_

Ses joues rougies, il baissa la tête tranquillement.

- _Hyung, je sais que tu es présentement intéressé par quelqu'un présentement mais.._

Un nouvel éclair me transperça. Mes yeux s'agrandirent.

**Seungri**.  
Seungri était l'inconnu sur internet.  
Ce qui voulait dire que .. Seungri… m'aimait?

Il se rapprocha de moi doucement, prenant une main dans la sienne, les yeux toujours baissés vers le sol.

-_ Hyung… Est-ce que un jour, tu pourrais être intéressé par… moi ?_

Ma mâchoire tomba. Je resta estomaqué.

Seungri? Panda? Vraiment?

_- Je… Je sais que c'est pas vraiment une réalité bien accepté ici… Je… Je ne veux pas te causer de problème hyung…. Je veux simplement te dire que si un jour tu es prêt à me laisser une place près de toi.. Je… Je l'accepterais avec plaisir hyung…_

Il s'approcha de moi, déposant un léger baiser sur ma joue, tranquillement. Je resta sans bouger, les yeux ouverts, ne sachant quoi faire. D'un côté je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'étais déjà dans une relation…. D'un autre, je ne voulais pas le blesser. Si Seungri était vraiment l'inconnu sur internet, mes conversations avec lui m'avait prouvé que ses sentiments étaient profonds. Je ferma finalement mes yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, le contact cessa brusquement. J'ouvris mes yeux, surpris, remarquant une troisième personne près de nous, qui venait probablement de frapper Seungri au visage. Il était maintenant par terre, la main sur sa machoire, nous regardant étrangement.

_- Hyung…_

Seung Hyun m'observa, puis lança un regard noir à Seungri.

Celui-ci se releva rapidement, le regard au sol, essayant de s'expliquer à Seung Hyun.

- _Hyung… C'est pas ce que tu crois… Je…_  
_- Yah… pourquoi t'embrassais Jiyong?_  
_- Je… C'est entre moi et lui, Hyung… Je… Je suis désolé que tu nous ais remarqué.._  
_- Entre toi et lui? Yah !_

Seung Hyun déposa son doigt sur la tête de Seungri, frappant de petits coups en lui criant au visage.

- _Il n'y a rien entre toi et lui. Il n'y aura jamais rien. Compris?_

Mes yeux s'agrandirent, stupéfait.

- _Yah, Hyung, calme toi. Seungri n'as rien fait de mal._

Panda avait les yeux fermés, tremblant sous la peur de Seung Hyun. J'avais pitié de lui, mais je ne comprenais surtout pas le comportement de Seung Hyun. Pourquoi était-il aussi jaloux tout d'un coup?

Je fini par prendre la main de Seung Hyun, la forçant à lâcher Seungri.

S'il y avait quelque chose que je détestais plus que tout, c'était des gens possessifs. Des gens qui ne pouvaient pas se controler.

Exactement ce que venait de faire Seung Hyun.

Sans le regarder, je pris la main de Seungri, l'apportant avec moi à l'intérieur, laissant Seung Hyun dehors.

Je soupira une fois à l'intérieur, me dirigeant vers un endroit tranquille au bar, l'observant.

Il se tenait toujours la mâchoire d'une main, fuyant mes yeux.

- _Seungri.. Ça va? Est-ce qu'il t'as fait mal ?_  
_- Ne… J'suis pas un enfant Ji. J'vais survivre._

Il soupira.

- _Je comprends pas pourquoi il a agit comme ça.. Je pensais pas que Hyung était tellement homophobe… sérieusement…. Ashh.._

Je l'observa silencieusement. Si seulement il savait la vérité.

Vérifiant une dernière fois s'il avait du sang quelque part; ce qui heureusement n'était pas le cas; je l'invita à retourner à nos sièges habituels.

- _Hyung… Pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… je…_

Je le regarda, un regard rempli de compassion. Je savais qu'il avait probablement eu besoin de tout son courage pour me parler. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire de mal. Il est plus jeune que moi, si naïf.

- _Je vais y penser, d'accord 'Ri? Laisse moi au moins la soirée pour y penser, ça te va?_

Un large sourire se forma sur son visage, ses joues rougies.

-_ V… Vraiment? Tu va y penser?_  
_- Ne… Pourquoi pas?_  
_- Je… J'étais certain que tu ne serais pas intéressé hyung…._

Il se mordit la lèvre, soupira, puis ricana silencieusement.

-_ J'y crois pas… Merci hyung…. Merci d'être aussi gentil avec moi._

Je lui souris, juste avant de m'asseoir sur la banquette.

Seung hyun n'était toujours pas revenu, il était probablement dehors, en train de maudire contre Seungri ou même moi-même, qui sait.

J'étais plutôt triste de la tournure de la soirée, moi qui pensait pouvoir être aux côtés de mon nouveau copain.

* * *

**Premièrement, merci pour les commentaires, papy-gyu! Ça me laisse toujours un sourire aux lèvres lorsque je vois que quelqu'un me laisse un commentaire, aussi petit soit-il! Je suis contente que tu aimes le joli GTop!**

**Quelques problèmes à l'horizon pour mon joli couple chéri; vous en pensez quoi? Est-ce que la réaction intense de Seung Hyun vous surprend également? Parlez moi, je sais que vous êtes nombreux à me lire, que ce soit quelques mots ou un long paragraphe, j'en suis toujours ravie!**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Dae, Tae, Ri et moi discutions une demie-heure, puis une heure. Je me décida finalement à texter Seung Hyun.

"** Est-ce que tu es reparti chez toi?**"

Je soupira, ne sachant pas vraiment comment lui parler.

Seungri me souria, remarquant que j'avais soudainement mauvaise mine. Je lui souria pour le rassurer.

Mon téléphone vibra un instant plus tard.

" **Non. Je suis allé dans un autre bar pour décompresser…**"

Je me gratta la nuque, un peu gêné par la situation.

" **Tu peux revenir hyung. J'aurais aimé passé la soirée avec toi ce soir**…"

J'attendis une réponse pendant quelques minutes. Voyant qu'il ne me répondait plus, je rangea le téléphone dans ma poche.

- _Ça va hyung?_

Seungri me regardait, un regard soucieux.

- _Ne… Seulement des petits problèmes. T'as pas à te soucier pour moi._

Je lui souria un peu faussement, il fit de même. Une légère ecchymose était présente sur sa joue. Aucun des autres membres n'avaient fait de commentaires, malgré l'éléphant dans la pièce. C'était évident qu'il c'était passé quelque chose, avec la disparition de Seung Hyun et la blessure de Seungri.

Nous discutions encore une fois quelques minutes, sans grand sujet de discussion. Dae parlait de ses concerts au Japon, Tae de son nouvel album en production, Seungri de son nouveau Single et moi, je restais pratiquement muet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un déposa sa main sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Je remarqua Seungri qui s'agitait également devant moi.

Je me retourna rapidement pour découvrir Seung Hyun, l'air amochée, ultra saoul, mais regardant par terre.

La table devint silencieuse, observant l'état dans lequel il était.

- _Hyung… ça va ?_  
_- Ne…. En fait… je… je crois que je vais aller chez moi. Je voulais simplement vous le dire._

Il s'approcha lentement de Seungri, qui recula sur sa banquette.

- _Je suis désolé Seungri.. J'ai été emporté par les émotions j'imagine… J'espère que tu comprendras un jour._

Il se pencha pour nous saluer, puis disparu en quelques secondes. J'échangea un regard avec les autres, tous aussi incrédule devant son comportement.

- _Je vais aller voir s'il va bien… Je suis désolé.. Bonne soirée!_

Les autres me saluèrent pendant que je marchais rapidement vers la sortie. Je remarqua Seung Hyun, marchant non-loin, les mains dans les poches.

Je le rattrapa le plus rapidement que je le pouvais.

- _Hyung ?_

Il se retourna, je remarqua ses yeux bouffis, son visage fatigué.

-_ Ne ?_

Il continua à marcher à la même vitesse, les mains toujours dans les poches. Je remarqua une ruelle non loin de nous, ou personne ne se trouvait. Je l'attrapa par le bras, le forçant à venir avec moi.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Hyung.. Je suis désolé que tu aies vu Seungri m'embrasser sur la joue mais.._  
_- Yah Jiyong, t'as pas besoin de m'expliquer. J'ai compris assez rapidement. Je me doutais bien que c'était irréel que tu puisses vraiment m'aimer moi._  
_- Pardon?_

Sa remarque me blessa amèrement.

_- Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que mon coeur change de personne à chaque heure? Est-ce que tu penses vraiment que la minute ou Seungri m'a avoué ses propres sentiments pour moi, que j'allais tomber sous son charme? Ani hyung. J'étais simplement gentil avec lui. Je sais très bien c'est quoi d'avoir à ramasser son courage pour dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime et que ça ne fonctionne pas. Je ne voulais pas lui briser le coeur._

Il baissa les yeux, gêné.

Je contnua, presque furieux.

- _Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est la réaction que tu as eu. Pourquoi t'as agis comme ça? T'as pas confiance en moi? Seungri ne méritait aucunement que tu le frappes._  
_- Yah… je me suis excusé envers lui…_  
_- Je sais, mais moi ? C'est pas parce que c'est pas mon visage qui à été frappé que j'ai pas le droit à des excuses. Je déteste les gens manipulateurs et colérique. J'espère honnêtement que tu n'es pas toujours comme ça, parce que nous deux, ça ne fonctionnera pas._

Il releva son regard vers moi, surpris par ce que je venais de dire. Même moi, je déglutis à l'idée d'avoir avancé cette idée.

- _Ji…_

Je regarda à gauche et à droite, un peu stressé à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir avoir Seung hyun à mes côtés plus qu'une journée.

Est-ce que notre relation allait vraiment se terminer ainsi? Parce que je n'étais pas capable de supporter le tempérament de Seung Hyun?

J'essuya une larme qui se formait rapidement au coin de mon oeil.

Je senti la main de Seung Hyun prendre doucement la mienne. Sa voix était rendu presque muette, silencieuse.

- _Je m'excuse Ji… Je… Je tiens vraiment à toi… Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagis aussi intensément tantôt… J'ai cru que tu avais changé d'idée… Voir Seungri t'embrasser, ça m'a fait voir rouge… Je ne suis pas comme ça normalement.. J'ai jamais vraiment eu à avoir à partager mes sentiments avec ceux de quelqu'un d'autre.. C'est seulement que j'ai tellement souhaité t'avoir à mes côtés, pendant tellement longtemps… L'idée de t'avoir perdu après tellement peu de temps… C'était atroce… Je m'excuse Ji… Sincèrement.._

Je lui releva le visage, observant ses yeux rougis.

-_ Est-ce que tu vas agir encore comme ça, si jamais une fan m'embrasse sur la joue?_  
_- A-ani… C'est pas la même chose…_  
_- Et pourquoi donc?_  
_- Je…_

Il se racla la gorge, observant à droite un moment.

-_ Je savais déjà que Seungri avait des vrais sentiments pour toi._  
_- hm…. Comment est-ce que tu pourrais savoir ça?_

Il se mordu la lèvre, un drôle de regard.

-_ Je… Moi et Seungri, on… ash…_

Un léger stress monta en moi. Je senti mon téléphone vibrer dans a poche, je l'ignora un moment.

- _Quoi? Toi et Seungri.. ?_  
_- Hm… Je parles souvent à Seungri… sur internet._  
_- Mmm.. Okay? Et il te l'a dit?_  
_- Ne… Seulement, il ne sait pas que c'est moi…_

Je le regarda, un peu surpris.

- _Quoi?_

Mon téléphone vibra de nouveau.

-_ Réponds à ton téléphone, je peux attendre._  
_- Ani, je veux entendre ce que tu veux me dire avant._  
_- Je… Je vais sur un chat en ligne… Je parle des gens sur ce site.. Un jour j'ai parlé à quelqu'un… Tu sais comment Seungri n'est pas vraiment subtil? J'ai fini par savoir que c'était lui. Mais lui ne sais pas qui je suis. Il…. Il m'a tout avoué, ses sentiments pour toi… et beaucoup d'autre chose._

Je me mordis la lèvre. Est-ce que j'avais déjà parlé à Seung Hyun sur le site, sans le savoir?

Mon téléphone vibra une nouvelle fois. Je finis par le prendre, un peu exaspéré. Seungri était écrit sur l'écran. J'échangea un regard avec Seung Hyun, puis répondit.

_- Yoboseyo 'ri_  
_- Yoboseyo Hyung. Est-ce que tout va bien? Est-ce que tu as retrouvé Seung Hyun?_  
_- Ne… Je suis avec lui présentement._  
_- Ah…._  
_- …._  
_- …._  
_- Est-ce que tu voulais me dire autre chose?_  
_- A… Ani. Je voulais simplement savoir si tu allais bien. Avec le comportement étrange de Seung Hyun… J'avais peur qu'il te fasse la même chose qu'à moi…_

Je l'entendis ricaner un peu amèrement.

- _Ani.. Je suis OK Seungri. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi._  
_- D'accord hyung. On se voit demain?_  
_- Hmm… Ouais, on se reparle demain pour ce qu'on a parlé d'accord?_  
_- Ne. Bonne soirée Hyung.  
_- _Bonne soirée 'Ri.  
_

Je déposa mon téléphone dans ma poche, observant Seung Hyun. ultra gêné.

-_ Hyung, pourquoi t'es gêné d'avoir parlé à Seungri en ligne? Y'a rien de si grave.._  
_- C'est simplement un peu gênant d'avouer qu'on va sur ces genre de site… Tu trouves pas que c'est un peu être imbu de soi-même?_  
_- Ani… Je crois que c'est d'essayer d'être près de nos fans. À moins que tu ne fais que lire ce que les gens disent de toi… La peut-être que c'est un peu du narcissime._  
_- Ne… Je comprends._

Je réfléchis un moment, est-ce que la personne avec laquelle j'avais échangés des émotions sur ce site était **Seung Hyun** ou **Seungri** ?

* * *

**GTop de retour, toujours aussi mignon.**  
**Merci a Riki - sama pour le commentaire! Je suis d'accord qu'il n'y a pas assez de GTop ( on encore de Todae; mon deuxieme shipping préféré ) dans les fanfics. J'espère te plaire avec mon histoire! Je n'ai pas encore planifier de lemon, mais j'y pense pour te plaire. Je tenais à te dire que tu as des goûts musicaux merveilleux *.*  
Prochain chapitre; probable retour sur ces conversations en ligne. Plus de jolis GTop. Et très bientôt la suite du Gri.**

**Je vous aime, surtout si vous me laisser un petit commentaire! : )**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Il se rapprocha de moi doucement, prenant mes mains dans les siennes.

_- Je suis désolé Ji, pour la soirée. Comment est-ce que je peux me racheter?_  
_- Ani...T'as pas besoin de te racheter. Seulement ne plus agir de la sorte._  
_- Ne…_

Son visage s'approcha du mien. Je senti mon coeur battre la chamade. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, doucement. En quelques secondes à peine, il approffondit le baiser, jouant de la langue, mordillant.

Ma respiration devenait difficile, l'atmosphère devenait chaud. Par contre, je n'oublais aucunement ou nous étions présentement. C'est pourquoi, après un moment, je repoussa doucement Seung Hyun. Il me lança un regard chaud, pleins d'envie. Il soupira, essayant de comprendre mon rejet.

_- Hyung… On est dans une ruelle.. N'importe qui peut nous voir._  
_- T'as pas idée comment ça m'importe peu présentement…_

Il se rapprocha une nouvelle fois, essayant de me voler un nouveau baiser. Je l'arrêta du mieux que je le pu, ayant à me battre mentalement avec ma propre volonté également.

_- Hyung… vraiment… J'ai pas envie d'avoir de scandale sur nous, Ne?_  
_- Ashh…. T'es vraiment trop prudent…_

Je ricana un peu, le forçant à prendre ses distances de moi. Je marcha nonchalamment vers la rue, ou je me dirigea vers l'appartement de Seung Hyun. Il me rattrapa en quelques secondes à peine, observant le sol, se mordillant la lèvre.

_- Ji… Tu viens chez moi?_

Je l'observa un moment, mes joues se teintèrent. Il était pratiquement clair que si j'allais chez Seung Hyun ce soir, il se passerait quelque chose entre nous deux.

La question était; est-ce que je le voulais vraiment? Est-ce que je voulais passer toutes ces étapes? La romance du début? Pour sauter immédiatement sur le sexe? Après, il n'y aurait plus rien à cacher, non?

- _Hyung, j'aimerais vraiment venir chez toi ce soir.. Seulement, j'aimerais qu'on prenne notre temps tous les deux, Ne?_  
_- Qu'on prenne notre temps?_  
_- Ne… Tu sais, attendre un peu avant de passer à la prochaine étape._  
_- Attendre un peu? _Il ricana muettement._ Ji, ca fait tellement longtemps que j'espère t'avoir. Tu penses vraiment que je veux tout gâcher avec toi en dormant avec toi ce soir? A moins que ça soit toi qui saute sur moi en premier, j'ai pas l'intention de sauter des étapes. Oui je t'invite à venir chez moi, mais c'est pas pour ce que tu penses. Je veux simplement passer un peu plus de temps avec toi. C'est tout._

Je me mordilla la lèvre, le trouvant atrocement trop mignon.

_- Hyung, t'es tellement mignon._  
_- Yah, je suis pas mignon.. Je suis un homme absolument viril._

Il me regarda, un regard joueur. Je m'exclaffa de rire devant sa remarque et sa réaction.

En quelques minutes à peine, nous nous retrouvons chez lui, assis sur son sofa, l'un à côté de l'autre. Seung Hyun ouvrit la télévision pour mettre un bruit de fond; il détestait vivre sans bruit autour de lui.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire maintenant hyung?_  
_- Honnêtement? Je sais pas trop…_  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller te laver un peu?_  
_- Hm?_  
_- Tu t'es pas vu, hein? T'as l'air pitoyable. Je ne sais pas combien de bouteille de vin tu as bu avant de revenir me voir tantôt, ni qu'est-ce que tu as fini par faire… Mais vraiment, t'es pas à ton meilleur._

Il me regarda, un peu étonné. Ses joues rougies de gêne devant ma remarque.

- _Je… Je vais me laver alors Ji. Je suis désolé, j'ai peut-être abusé sur l'alcool tout à l'heure… et hm… peut-être d'autre chose… hm… Ouais…_

Je l'observa, ne comprenant pas son discours.

Il se releva rapidement, se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par d'autre choses?

J'imagine que je pourrai lui demander lorsqu'il sortira de la douche…

* * *

Assis sur mon divan, mon ordinateur portable sur mes genoux, je discutais depuis déjà quelques minutes avec JiyongLover. J'en savais pas énormément sur lui. Mais plus je lui parlais, plus il m'informait de lui.

J'avais appris qu'il était dans la vingtaine, qu'il vivait de la musique. Qu'il connaissait personnellement tous les membres de BigBang.

SeunghyunLover: _Dis, tu peux me parler de ta relation avec Jiyong? Depuis quand est-ce que tu as des sentiments pour lui?_

Je me mordilla la lèvre, un peu gêné de lui demander une telle question. Après tout, cette personne, qui était près de moi, m'avait avouer qu'elle m'aimait. Seulement, il ne savait pas que j'étais Jiyong.

JiyongLover: _Hm… Il y a quelques années déjà. Au début, j'étais pas vraiment certain que c'était ce genre de sentiment que j'éprouvais. Je pensais que c'était seulement une forte amitié, tu comprends?  
_SeunghyunLover: _Ne.. Je comprends._  
JiyongLover:_ Tu sais, pour moi, c'est difficile d'avouer que j'aime Jiyong. Je ne suis pas une personne ouverte en amour. Je suis plutôt le genre à rester à côté, à ne rien dire. Seulement m'assurer qu'il aille bien, qu'il soit heureux. C'est plutôt mon genre, tu vois?_

Mes joues s'enflammèrent.

SeunghyunLover: _Mais comment est-ce que tu peux espérer être avec lui, si tu n'es pas capable de lui avouer?_  
JiyongLover:_ Honnêtement? Je préférerais ne jamais avoir à lui dire. Garder ce secret pour moi. Je suis bien comme je le suis présentement, il est souvent avec moi. Nous échangeons sur plusieurs sujets. Je vie ainsi depuis quelques années déjà. J'ai bien essayé de changer mes idées avec d'autre femmes. Essayer de l'oublier. Mon coeur ne veut pas écouter ma tête. Tu comprends?_  
SeunghyunLover: _Ne.. je suis pareille._  
JiyongLover: _C'est pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de lui avouer ce soir. Parce que le nier ne fonctionne pas. Peut-être que d'avouer, me faire rejeter fonctionnera. Je pourrai enfin changer de disque, évoluer une autre relation...Quelque chose… Ma relation avec Jiyong me tue à petit feu. Je crains chaque jour qu'il m'annonce qu'il aie une copine. C'est déjà arrivé dans le passé. Je suis aucunement fier de ce que j'ai fait ces fois-là. Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise._  
SeunghyunLover:_ Qu'est-ce que tu as fais?_  
JiyongLover: _Tu ne veux pas le savoir. Quelque chose de beaucoup trop stupide._

* * *

J'entendis l'eau couler dans la salle de bain. Seung Hyun devait être en train de se laver. J'observa la télévision sans grand intérêt. Rien ne m'intéressait, tout semblait mossade sans la compagnie de Seung Hyun. Je fini par fermer les yeux, couché sur le divan, rêvassant.

Plus rapidement que je ne le crus, je m'endormis dans cette position.

J'ouvris mes yeux doucement au contact de la lumière du soleil. J'observa autour de moi, découvrant Seung Hyun à mes côtés, assis, l'ordinateur sur ses genoux. Il remarqua que je m'étais réveillé.

Il portait maintenant un long chandail noir, un peu moulant, ainsi que des pantalons de pyjama. Seung Hyun ne laissait jamais entrevoir un centimètre de sa peau. C'était un sujet pratiquement tabou avec lui. Il n'était probablement pas à l'aise avec l'idée d'exposer son corps. Après la jeunesse qu'il a du endurer, cela ne me surprenait même pas.

-_ Bon matin Ji._  
_- Hmmmmm…._

Je m'étirai doucement, puis me frotta les yeux.

_- Il est quelle heure?_  
_- Il est passé 6 heures du mat'._

Je l'observa, ll ne semblait pas avoir dormi de la nuit, les yeux légèrement gonflés, d'immense cerne sous les yeux. Je me releva, lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Il me souria, puis déposa son ordinateur à ses côtés.

- _T'as pas dormi?_  
_- Ne… Je trouvais pas sommeil.. Et puis, j'ai pu t'observer._  
_- Ashhh… C'est un peu étrange me regarder quand je dors, tu sais?_

Il ricana.

_- Tu savais que tu parlais quand tu dormais?_  
_- Hm?_  
_- T'as dis un paquet de truc en dormant._  
_- Comme?_

Il me souria, puis me déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Le contact était chaud, douillet. Comment est-ce que j'avais fait pour survivre toutes ces années sans Seung Hyun a mes côtés?

* * *

**J'ai décidé de vous gâter avec deux chapitres aujourd'hui! J'espère qu'ils vous plaieront. Qui est la personne avec laquelle Jiyong parle sur le chat? Avez vous des doutes? *.***


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard et de nombreux baisers échangés, je repoussa doucement Seung Hyun.

- _J'ai pas dit des trucs trop stupides?_  
_- Ani… Pas du tout… En fait, t'as dit plusieurs trucs mais rien de particulièrement important._  
_- Hm….._

Je me gratta la nuque, essayant de feindre ma curiosité.

Il me regarda, amusé.

-_ T'es pas un aussi bon acteur que moi, ça se voit mille à la ronde que tu veux savoir ce que j'ai entendu._

Je lui fis la moue, un peu offusqué.

- _Yah… pas besoin de me dire, je sais que j'ai pas tes talents d'acteur._

Il m'enlaça, puis déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. Je feignis d'être ennuyé par lui un peu plus longtemps. Après tout, je ne pouvais pas le laisser m'insulter si facilement.

-_ Ji… C'était une blague voyons…_

J'essaya de cacher un léger sourire en me mordant la lèvre. Je ne pouvais pas croire au moment. Je venais de me réveiller aux côtés de Seung Hyun, qui m'enlaçait pour essayer de me rendre heureux.

-_ Hm…. Dis moi simplement ce que j'ai dit en dormant… Et on sera quitte, Ne?_

Je l'entendis ricanner, la tête maintenant déposé dans mon cou.

-_ Ne Ji… Comme je t'ai dis, tu n'as rien dit de concret… T'as murmuré mon nom quelques fois… T'as dit que tu étais stressé… hmmm… Quoi d'autre? Ah ouais hm… T'as probablement fait un... rêve érotique à un moment._

J'observa Seung Hyun, rouge de gêne. Il regardait par terre, refusant tout contact visuel avec mes yeux. Ses joues étaient rosées, mais rien qui ne démontrait la gêne que j'éprouvais présentement.

_- Hm… Peut-être… Désolé Hyung._  
_- Ani… C'était… seulement un peu troublant de t'entendre gémir et soupirer._

Il ricana un peu, me rendant encore plus rouge.

_- Hyunnnnggg… Tu me gênes._  
_- Ça te gêne? Désolé Ji, ça me faisait seulement rire un peu. En fait, si tu m'avais vu pendant ce moment là cette nuit, on changerait probablement les rôles. J'étais celui qui était gêné, j'étais probablement rouge._

Je ricana à l'idée, essayant d'oublier ma propre gêne. Je déposa une main sur mes yeux, essayant de me cacher. Seung Hyun me pris la main, me forçant à le regarder. Il était souriant, trouvant le moment amusant.

- _Hyung, t'as fait quoi de ta nuit si t'as pas dormi?_  
_- Ah!_

Il prit son ordinateur à ses côtés, puis se rapprocha de moi sur le sofa. Il l'ouvrit et sembla chercher quelque chose un moment.

- _J'ai travaillé une nouvelle chanson. J'ai pensé à des paroles et hm… ouais. Je sais pas si c'est bon ou pas… Je…. Tu peux jeter un oeil?_

Je l'observa, amusé.  
Seung Hyun était toujours intimidé de me montrer ses raps et ses paroles de chansons, alors qu'il était un très bon compositeur.

- _Ne, sans problème.._

Je lui souria, il ouvrit un fichier sur son ordinateur, puis me le déposa dans mes mains.

Il fixa le sol, comme chaque fois qu'il attendait un conseil ou un commentaire sur son travail.

Seung hyun devait prendre confiance en ses talents. Il n'en était peut-être pas conscient, mais j'étais parfois jaloux de la facilité qu'il avait à écrire ses chansons. Tout lui venait si facilement. Si instinctivement.

J'observa son texte quelques minutes, réfléchissants aux tournures de phrases et aux rimes. Les paroles étaient remplis de sens et d'émotion. Une chanson plutôt au style naif, mais tout de même révélateur.

Après ce qui devait être plusieurs minutes pour mon nouveau copain, je lui lança un sourire. Il fixait toujours le sol, incapable de me regarder.

- _Hyung, c'est presque parfait. T'as vraiment écrit ca cette nuit?_  
_- Ne… En fait, j'avais déjà commencé un peu… Mais pas plus que ça. J'aimerais avoir les meilleures chansons possible pour mon premier CD seul, tu comprends? C'est pour ça que je te demande de l'aide à toi… T'es chansons sont toujours des hits… J'aimerais ça avoir ta chance._

Je sentais son envie, ce qui me faisait rire intérieurement. Nous étions jaloux l'un de l'autre.

Je lui montra les quelques phrases ou je croyais qu'il pouvait retravailler un peu, il acquiesça à tout ce que je lui dis. Il me souria finalement, soulagé.

- _Merci Ji… Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi?_

Sans crié gare, il déposa un nouveau baiser sur mes lèvres. Il me fut un moment pour reprendre mes sens. J'avais l'habitude d'aider Seung Hyun. De recevoir ses remerciements chaque fois. Le baiser par contre, me surprendrait probablement toujours.

Il remarqua ma gêne, puisqu'il ricana, déposa ses doigts sous mon visage pour me forcer à le regarder. Mon regard se perdit dans ses yeux envoûtants. Je l'entendis ricaner encore plus, sentant mon visage s'échauffer. Je devais devenir pivoine. Pourtant Seung Hyun ne faisait rien d'autre que de me regarder.

-_ Ji, pourquoi t'es aussi gêné?_  
_- Mmm… J'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi. Je m'habiturai jamais à ça je crois._  
_- À quoi?_  
_- À toi._

Il me souria à pleine dent, je ferma les yeux, lui enlevant la main de sous mon menton.

Je me relevai lentement, sentant mes jambes molles. Dormir sur un sofa n'était jamais une bonne idée. Évidemment que j'allais avoir mal partout.

Remarquant l'heure avancé, je m'étirai puis m'approcha de la porte. J'entendis Seung Hyun venir à mes côtés.

_- Tu pars déjà?_  
_- Ne… J'ai des trucs de planifier aujourd'hui. Je crois que j'ai une entrevue plus tard aujourd'hui._

Le coeur un peu lourd, je mis mes souliers, m'approcha une dernière fois de l'homme qui me faisait virer l'estomac. m'engouffra ma tête dans son torse, le serrant le plus que je pouvais. Il ricana un peu, puis déposa ses bras autour de moi à son tour.

_- Travaille fort, d'accord?_  
_- Ne hyung. J'espère avoir la concentration pour la journée. J'ai l'impression que je vais penser à toi jusqu'à la prochaine fois ou je te verrai…_  
_- Yah… et moi alors? Concentre toi sur tes choses aujourd'hui. Je ne disparaitrai pas._  
_- Je sais…_

Il embrassa mon dessus de tête amoureusement. Je fermai les yeux, essayant d'absorber le moment dans ma mémoire.

Après un cours laps de temps, je fini par me déprendre de Seung hyun, et après un dernier baiser, je quittai l'endroit.

La journée passa lentement, très lentement. Comme je ne savais pas quand j'allais pouvoir revoir Seung Hyun, tout me semblait un peu maussade. Plusieurs personnes le remarquèrent, me faisant des commentaires. Je feins une fatigue simple par le travail.

* * *

SeunghyunLover: _Okay…_  
JiyongLover: _J'ai simplement un peu de difficulté à contrôler mes sentiments. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour accepter ce genre de choses… tu comprends?_  
SeunghyunLover: _Ouais… J'imagine. J'ai parfois de la difficulté à accepter mes émotions en général._  
JiyongLover:_ Seulement, moi la façon que j'ai trouvé pour les contrôler c'est d'effacer ces émotions avec des trucs.. plus ou moins légaux._

J'observa le chat un moment. Est-ce que j'avais quelqu'un près de moi qui... utilisait de la drogue? Sans que je ne m'en rende compte?

SeunghyunLover: _Qu'est-ce que tu prends?_  
JiyongLover: _Je sais pas… un peu n'importe quoi… Quand je tombe, je tombe vraiment bas. Y'a par contre personne qui le sait, mis à part moi et mon celui qui m'en vend... et maintenant toi j'imagine._

Un léger stress monta en moi. Qui pouvait être dans un tel état, sans que je ne m'en rende compte?

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde ! :) Dernière petite péripétie avant la fin de la fic... Qui arrive quand même rapidement.  
Merci pour les followers & les views!  
Merci Zouki pour ton commentaire, j'étais à me demander si j'allais recevoir un nouveau commentaire un jour ou l'autre. Merci de me redonner l'espoir! ahah... Ah et pour ce qui est du chat, je peux t'assurer que la personne n'est pas Taeyang. Je les ship pas particulièrement, donc y'a aucune chance!**

**La même question que toujours; qui est cette personne avec qui Ji parle ? Hm...**

**Aimez-vous le petit moment GTOP au début? Je les trouvais mignon!**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

Après mon entrevue d'après-midi, je me dirigea rapidement à la maison. La fatigue était beaucoup plus que présente. Cette nuit, je dormirai probablement très tôt.

Mon cellulaire sonna, à mon étonnement.

**Seungri**.

J'observa le nom, effrayé. Je devais rencontrer Seungri aujourd'hui. Lui dire que je n'étais pas intéressé par lui. Ashhh….

Je fini par répondre, le coeur un peu serré.

-_ Yoboseyo Seungri-ah_  
_- Yoboseyo hyung. Est-ce que tu as eu une grosse journée de travail?_  
_- Ne… Je suis vraiment fatigué._  
_- Oh.. Je vois… hm.._

Sentant sa voix se ternir et disparaître, je pris mon courage à deux mains. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire au téléphone. C'était inaccessible. Pas si je voulais entretenir une belle relation avec lui après.

- _Yah Seungri, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viendrais pas chez moi? J'ai pas vraiment envie de sortir ce soir… Ne? Je pourrais te faire à souper si tu veux._  
_- ….._

Je l'entendis faire un bruit, surpris.

-_ NE! Ne hyung. Je… Tu veux que je viennes à quelle heure?_  
_- Tu veux venir tout de suite si tu veux. Je pourrais commencer le souper en t'attendant._  
_- Ne…. Merci hyung. Je… J'ai hâte d'être avec toi._

Je souris, un peu niais.

_- Ne… Je sais Seungri. Je t'attends. Prends ton temps._  
_- J'arrive!_

Sur quoi il ferma son téléphone.

J'observa le cellulaire un moment, me maudissant muettement. Si je ne pouvais pas lui faire plaisir en lui disant que je l'aimais également, je pouvais au moins lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tout de même une place spéciale pour lui dans mon coeur. Ce n'est pas parce que je n'éprouve pas les même sentiments qu'on ne peut pas avoir une amitié plus forte et plus soudée. Mais c'était tout de même une situation délicate.

Je me dirigea lentement vers la cuisine, regardant ce que j'avais au frigo. Je décida finalement de préparer du poulet au four aux épices. Quelque chose de simple qui ne prenait pas tout mon temps. Je mis également mon cuit-riz à exécution.

Rapidement, une bonne odeur régnait dans mon appartement.

Mon cellulaire sonna une nouvelle fois.

Je répondis sans réfléchir, croyant à un nouvel appel de Seungri.

_- Yoboseyo !_  
_- hm… Yoboseyo Ji._

Je reconnu rapidement la voix mielleuse et rauque de Seung Hyun. J'observa rapidement autour de moi, presque inquiet que Seungri n'apparaisse.

-_ Hyung! Ça va?_  
_- Hm… je sais pas…. Est-ce que tu es occupé ce soir? J'aurais…. J'aurais aimé être avec toi._  
_- Ashh… J'ai quelque chose de prévu pour ce soir… Si tu veux je peux venir dormir chez toi après?_  
_- Hm… Ani… Reste chez toi alors…_

Je fis la moue, écoutant sa voix devenir molle, presque triste.

-_ Hyung…_  
_- Ani… Je sais que tu es occupé. Je suis désolé de te déranger._  
_- Tu ne me dérange pas…_

**Ding dong**

Je me retourna rapidement vers la porte, stressé à l'idée d'avoir à parler aux deux en même temps.

_- Hm.. Hyung… Je dois te laisser. Il y a quelqu'un à ma porte._  
_- Hm…. Je comprends…_  
_- Ça va hyung? Tes sur?_

**Ding dong**

- _Hm…. Bonne soirée Ji._  
_- Bonne soirée Hyung. Je vais venir te voir demain matin, d'accord?_  
_- Ne…_

Sur quoi il raccrocha. Je soupira, me prenant le visage.

Pourquoi tant de stress et d'émotions inutiles.

- _Ashhhh…._

Je fini par ouvrir la porte à Seungri, qui regardait par terre, un peu gêné.

Lorsqu'il m'aperçu un sourire charmeur apparu sur son visage.

_- hyung!_

Je l'invita à entrer chez moi, il m'enlaça amicalement.

- _Ça sent déjà bon… hmmm.._  
_- Merci, en fait, j'ai rien fait de particulier. C'est le four et le cuit-riz qui travaille._  
_- Ani… Cesses de refuser les compliments. T'es un bon cuisinier._

Mes joues se teintèrent malgré moi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le repas était près et sur la table. Dégustant mon repas, je discutais nonchalamment avec Seungri, toujours un sourire au visage.

Après un moment, je fini par prendre le courage nécessaire pour lui avouer mon choix.

-_ Yah Seungri, j'imagine que tu attends ma réponse… ?_  
_- Ta réponse?_  
_- Ne… Tu sais, ce que tu m'as dit hier…_

Il sembla s'étouffer avec sa nourriture un instant, puis toussa. Son visage vira au rouge.

-_ Hm.. Ne… Tu sais… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu y penses Je ne croyais pas que tu pourrais être intéressé par moi hyung._

Je lui souris, un peu tristement.

-_ Seungri, tu es une personne formidable…. Je suis vraiment choyé de t'avoir près de moi depuis aussi longtemps. J'ai toujours aimé être en ta compagnie, et j'adorerais toujours pouvoir le faire dans le futur._

Il sourire apparu lentement sur son visage.

-_ Mais…_

Le sourire disparu en une fraction de seconde.

- _Hyung.._  
_- Seungri, tu me crois quand je te dis que je tiens à toi, ne?_  
_- Ne…_  
_- Je ne veux pas que ma décision nuise à notre amitié. Je tiens vraiment à toi. Je suis désolé 'Ri… Je… Je n'éprouve pas les même sentiments que tu ressens… Je…_

Il baissa la tête tristement, regardant vers le bas, fuyant mon regard.

- _Seungri… Je suis désolé… Vraiment. Je suis certain que tu trouveras quelqu'un de mieux._

Il se releva piteusement, puis me salua.

- _Merci pour le repas, hyung. Je vais devoir rentrer à la maison._

Il marcha rapidement vers la sortie. Mon coeur se fendait, voir l'un de mes meilleurs amis dans cet état à cause de moi me perturbait. Me déchirait.

Plus rapidement que je ne le cru, j'étais à ses côtés, devant la porte d'entrée. J'attrapa son poignet, le forçant à se retourner vers moi. Il regardait toujours le sol. Je déposa ma main sous son menton, le forçant à me regarder. Nos corps étaient très près. Je sentais sa chaleur sur ma peau.

Ses yeux étaient pleins d'eau, rougis.

Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ma réponse négative. Après tout, je l'avais invité chez moi. Je lui avais fait un bon souper.

- _'Ri… Est-ce que tu crois que tu va me pardonner un jour?_

Il cligna des yeux un moment, regardant à gauche et à droite. Une larme s'échappa.

- _Ne… Seulement… Tu dois me laisser le temps… Je…_

Il soupira.

-_ Je me doutais bien que tu ne m'aimais pas… Je sais pas pourquoi j'y ai cru…_  
_- 'Ri..Je t'aime, mais seulement en ami… Tu es une personne chère pour moi. Ne l'oublie pas._  
_- Ne…_

Je l'enlaça un moment, puis l'observa.

-_ Jure moi que tu ne feras rien de stupide._

Il me regarda, étrangement.

- _Seungri… Jure le moi._  
_- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que je vais faire? Je m'en vais chez moi engloutir des chocolats pour oublier ma soirée hyung… Tu t'attends à quoi?_

Il m'observa, l'air étrange.

- _'Ri… Je sais ce que tu fais… hm… Quand tu perds espoirs. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu saches à quel point je tiens à toi. Parce que tu vaux mieux que toutes ces idioties._  
_- Hyung… Tu parles de quoi? J'ai rien fait…. vraiment. J'ai vraiment du chocolat chez moi qui m'attends…._

Je releva mes sourcils, surpris.

- _Tu me le jures?_  
_- Ne…. T'es étrange hyung._

Il ricana un moment, passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- _Est-ce que tu pensais que je prenais de la drogue ou quoi? T'oublie je suis qui peut-être? Yah… j'imagine que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu ne le pensais. Laisse moi tranquille ce soir, Ne? Je te contacterai lorsque je serai correct._  
_- Ne… Désolé encore Seungri._

Il me lança un dernier regard avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

J'étais certain que la JiyongLover était Seungri.

J'aurais parié tellement j'en était certain.

Si ce n'était pas lui… Qui était-ce?

Une seule réponse paraissait évidente.  
Une seule réponse pouvait être possible.  
Cette réponse était présentement seule, par ma faute.

Parce que j'avais refusé d'être en sa présence ce soir.

- _Asssshh…_

Rapidement, je mis mes souliers, puis accourra à ma voiture. Le trafic était intense, je pris près d'une heure à me rendre ou je voulais être.

* * *

**La fin approche très rapidement. Aviez-vous devinez que la personne n'étais pas Seungri? Je veux des reviewssss! Ca me remonte le moral! Merci!**


	12. Chapitre 12 (léger M)

**Chapitre 12**

**(Rate M)**

* * *

Devant sa porte, je pris quelques respirations pour reprendre confiance. Le stress était toujours présent, malgré nos dernières nuits ensemble.

L'idée que Seung Hyun ai une double vie me perturbait. Comment est-ce que je n'avais pas pu le voir?

**Toc toc toc**

J'attendis derrière la porte un moment, puis recogna. Et recogna. Encore une fois…

_- Hyung… ouvre moi…_

**Toc toc toc**

_- Hyunggggg….._

**Toc toc toc**

J'essaya d'ouvrir la porte, qui heureusement n'était pas vérouillé. J'entrai tranquillement chez Seung hyun, effrayé.

_- Hyung… T'es là?_

J'entendis un bruit venant de sa chambre. Sans enlever mes souliers, j'accourus vers le bruit, pétrifier. Et si Seung Hyun en avait trop pris? Est-ce que je pouvais vraiment le trouver inconscient?

Une sueur coula sur mon front. L'idée me terrifiait.

Sa porte de chambre était fermé. Je cogna doucement.

_- Hyung.. T'es là?_  
_- Hmmm…._

La voix de Seung Hyun était faible, pratiquement comme un soupir.

J'ouvris la porte sans plus attendre.

Je resta dans le cadre de porte un moment, ne sachant comment réagir à la vue.

Seung Hyun était couché dans son lit, endormi. Paisiblement.

Je m'approcha de lui, me trouvant stupide d'avoir cru qu'il était ce genre de personne.

_- Ji….._

Je l'observa, les yeux toujours fermés. Est-ce qu'il rêvait de moi? Est-ce que Seung Hyun parlait beaucoup lorsqu'il dormait? Est-ce qu'il m'entendait?

_- Ne hyung… ?_  
_- Ji….. hmmm…_

Il fronça les sourcils un moment. Son rêve semblait agité.

_- Hyung… c'est seulement un rêve…_

Je déposa ma main sur l'une de ses joues. Son visage était chaud au contact.

Seung Hyun cligna des yeux un moment, reprenant conscience. Il m'observa un moment, ne semblant pas comprendre ce que je faisais là.

_- Ji… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

Il remonta rapidement la couverture jusqu'à son nez, le visage rouge.

_- Euhm.. Je… Je voulais venir te voir.. Je… Je te dérange?_

Je me gratta la nuque, conscient que je devais avoir l'air un peu étrange présentement.

_- Hmmm...Non, c'est simplement que… Ça fait longtemps que t'es là?_  
_- Ani… Quelques minutes à peine._  
_- Ah… okay…_  
_- Hyung, tu veux venir avec moi au salon? Je… J'étais tellement pressé que j'ai oublié d'enlever mes chaussures et euhm…_

Je m'approcha de la porte, m'attendant à ce qu'il me rejoigne.

_- Ani… Va s'y… je vais te rejoindre, Ok?_

Je l'observa un moment. Il était toujours rouge vif, ta tête pratiquement toute sous les couvertures.

_- Hyung… Est-ce que par hasard tu… rêvais à moi?_

Ses yeux me fixa un moment, apeuré.

_- Ne…._

Je me mordus la lèvre, amusé.

_- Est-ce que par hasard, tu rêvais à … nous?_

Je m'approcha une nouvelle fois de lui. Son visage devenait de plus en plus gêné.

_- … Ne…. J'ai pensé à toi toute la journée, c'est normal non?_

J'enlevai mes souliers, puis m'installa à ses côtés dans le lit.

_- Hyung…._  
_- Ji, qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

Je déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, chaudes et humides. Il soupira. Je lui souria.

- _Est-ce que c'était un bon rêve…_  
_- Ne…_

Je lui souria niais.

Lentement, j'approcha une main près de son torse. Je fus surpris de remarquer qu'il était sans chandail. Il frémit au contact, je dessinai lentement ses muscles de mon index.

- _Ji…_

Je l'embrassa doucement une nouvelle fois, rapprochant son corps du mien.

-_ Ji… Ashh…_

Je ricana à sa réaction. Bien évidemment que de réveiller Seung Hyun après un rêve érotique, venir l'embrasser comme ça allait le rendre fou. Je jouais peut-être avec le feu, mais l'idée d'être avec un Seung Hyun présentement, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt je craignais le pire…

_- Hyung… Tu sais que je t'aime, ne?_  
_- Hmm…_

Il m'embrassa doucement dans le cou, me faisant frissonner.

_- Hyung, je suis sérieux._  
_- Nee… neee….._

Il me poussa, me forçant à me coucher sur le dos. Il monta rapidement sur moi, m'embrassant un peu plus sauvagement cette fois. J'avais peut-être réveillé la bête. Cette idée me fit ricaner.

Seung Hyun avait peut-être un bas de pyjama, mais je sentais très bien sa verge contre la mienne.

Ses baisers se faisait plus langoureux, plus sensuels. Son corps sur le mien me rendait chaud, j'avais peine à respirer. Seung Hyun déposa sa main sous mon dos, jouant des doigts près de mes hanches. Je fini par gémir malgré moi, le faisant sourire.

_- Hyung… ashhh…_

Un sourire en coin, il releva mon chandail. Je n'offris aucune résistance. Ma tête était un néant. Tout ce que je voyais, tout ce que je pensais était l'homme devant moi. L'homme qui me faisait frémir, gémir d'envie.

Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur mon ventre, descendant lentement vers mes hanches. Je ferma mes yeux, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Comment est-ce que ce moment avait pu tourner aussi chaud soudainement? Sérieusement, j'en avais aucune idée. Ses doigts frôlant ma peau, ses lèvres chaudes près de mes sous-vêtements; je ne pouvais faire autrement que de gémir et perdre la carte. Je sentais les pulsions d'envie monter en moi, mon entre-jambe ne demandant qu'à recevoir de l'attention.

Seung Hyun y déposa un baiser, par dessus mes vêtements. J'expirai bruyamment, essayant de reprendre mes sens.

_- Ashhh…_

Je serra les poings, un peu gêné de mon attitude. Comment est-ce que Seung Hyun pouvait me faire sentir ainsi? Après tout, ce n'était aucunement la première fos que j'avais une relation avec un homme ou une femme. J'ai eu de genre d'échange assez de fois pour pouvoir me contenir.

Présentement, j'avais à peine le courage et la force de me retenir. Tout ce dont je rêvais était de pouvoir me soulager. Tout petit mouvement de Seung Hyun me menait droit au ciel.

Seung Hyun sembla remarquer mon visage crispé, puisque lorsque je réouvris mes yeux, je le remarqua, m'observant.

_- Ça va Ji?_  
_- Ne… Ashh… Hyung… C'est seulement…_  
_- .. Trop bon?_  
_-... Ne…_

Il ricana doucement, puis m'embrassa.

_- J'ai à peine commencé Ji._  
_- Je sais. C'est ce qui me fait le plus peur. J'ai l'impression que je ne résisterai pas plus que quelques minutes. Je suis lamentable._

Je me cacha le visage un instant, me sentant rougir. Rapidement, les lèvres de Seung Hyun trouvèrent les miennes, rassurantes, enivrantes.

_- Ji, t'as pas à te sentir gêné. Je peux faire attention si tu veux. On prend notre temps, Ne? Et puis, on a toute la vie devant nous pour faire des marathons._

Je ricana doucement à son affirmation.

_- Hyung… Je t'aime._  
_- Ne…. Moi aussi je t'aime Ji._

La soirée fût plus longue que je ne l'aurai pensé. Seung Hyun à tenu ses promesses; nous n'avons pas explicitement fait l'acte ensemble. Il m'a par contre assouvis quelques fois, et je lui ai rendu la pareille. Nous pouvons donc garder notre première fois pour une fois plus romantique, plus importante.

Couché sur ses pectoraux, l'un à côté de l'autre, je dessine lentement sur son corps de mon index. Je me sentais énormément fatigué, et la respiration de mon nouvel amant était égalemnet plus lente, plus endormi.

Une question me brûlait par contre les lèvres. La raison pourquoi j'étais venu.

_- Hyung…._

Il me répondu comme un soupir.

_- Ne…_  
_- Hyung… je peux te poser une question?_  
_- Hm…. Tout ce que tu veux._

Je me gratta le visage, essayant de trouver comment poser une telle question. Comment lui demander, sans tout lui avouer?

_- Dis… hm… Est-ce que tu vas bien?_  
_- Hm?... Mais oui je vais bien. Tu es avec moi dans mon lit; sérieusement comment peux-tu croire que je n'aille pas bien?_

Il ricana silencieusement, puis déposa une main sur ma tête. Ses doigts jouèrent lentement dans mes cheveux. Je soupira. Évidemment que de poser ce genre de question allait être plus difficile.

_- Je veux dire… Quand je suis pas avec toi. En général…. Tu vas bien?_  
_- Ne… Un peu stressé en raison de l'album. J'imagine que tu le sais déjà._  
_- Ne… Ashhh…. Hyung, tu me promets d'arrêter de faire des trucs stupides quand je ne suis pas avec toi, d'accord?_

Ses doigts arrêtèrent de bouger, je le senti se crisper tranquillement. Je n'osa pas le regarder, de peur de sa réaction. Je le senti se frotter le visage, puis soupirer.

_- Ji… Qui est-ce qui t'en as parlé?_  
_- …  
- C'est pas ce que tu crois… et puis, je peux arrêter n'importe quand.  
_

J'avais donc raison.  
JiyongLover était bel et bien Seung Hyun.

* * *

**Le prochain chapitre est le dernier! Merci à Zouki pour les commentaires des deux derniers chapitres. J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre!  
****Des commentaires, c'est tout ce que je vous demande xxx**


	13. Chapitre 13 (fin)

**Chapitre 13 - Fin**

* * *

- _Hyung… Tu consomme vraiment? J'avais de la misère à le croire… Je…_

Je soupira, un peu attristé, mais surtout apeuré.

Je n'avais pas réellement peur de la consommation en tant que tel. Mais de l'abus; de l'attirance vers elle. Sa dépendance.

Seung Hyun se replaça dans le lit, me forçant à bouger également. Il s'assit, puis déposa sa main sous ma mâchoire, me tournant la tête vers lui. Il me regardait, un peu piteusement.

- Ji, tu sais, des fois… hm… La vie est pas toujours rose, Ne? Et quelques fois, on est pas entourer des bonnes personnes. La première fois que j'en ai pris, je venais de comprendre de qui j'étais amoureux. Je venais de comprendre que je ne réussirais jamais à passer à travers et à t'oublier. J'étais dans un gouffre sans fond, Ji. J'en ai parlé à la mauvaise personne… Et j'ai fait une chute. Une bonne chute. Je crois que je n'ai pas été moi-même pour au moins une semaine ou deux. C'était pendant nos vacances. J'ai resté chez moi à fixer le vide pendant des heures incalculables. J'ai vraiment honte de moi à cet époque, Ji.

Je le regarde estomaqué. Comment est-ce que j'avais pu ne rien voir? Est-ce que j'étais un si mauvais ami?

- _Hyung.._  
_- Ji, c'est arrivé quelques fois au plus… Je ne consomme plus depuis un bon bout déjà. J'étais 100% clean jusqu'à…. la soirée où je me suis battu avec Seungri en fait._

Mes yeux s'agrandirent.

_- Tu veux dire que la soirée où je suis venu chez toi… tu… T'avais consommé?_  
_- Ne… Je suis désolé Ji.. J'ai pas réfléchi, je pensais vraiment que tout venait de s'écrouler encore une fois… Je te promets que je n'en prendrai plus, Ne? Cet époque est révolu. Je n'ai plus besoin de tomber si bas, puisque je t'ai avec moi._

Je cligna mes yeux, incapable d'assimiler autant d'information.

_- Tu veux dire… Que lorsqu'on est revenu chez toi…. T'étais pas toi-même?_  
_- Ne…_  
_- Hyung… Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en rendre compte? Je suis atroce… Vraiment._

Je sentais mes yeux se remplir malgré moi d'eau. Seung Hyun avait consommé, m'avait parlé. Jamais je ne l'ai remarqué. Comment est-ce que je pourrais le savoir à l'avenir? Comment est-ce que je peux être sur qu'il est sobre?

_- Ji… Ne t'en fais pas…_

Il déposa une main sur mon épaule, je la déplaça rapidement.

_- Je…._  
_- Ji?_  
_- Comment est-ce que je peux être sur? Comment est-ce que je peux savoir que tu me dis la vérité? J'ai été incapable de voir que tu étais sous l'effet d'une drogue Hyung. Si jamais tu refais une chute, je fais comment pour le savoir?_

Seung Hyun senti ma peur monter en flèche. Il m'enlaça doucement, déposant sa tête dans mon cou, ne disant rien un moment.

_- Ji… Je m'excuse. J'ai été vraiment stupide. J'espère honnêtement que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour toujours à propos de mes anciennes actions. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est de te promettre que je n'y retoucherai plus. Pour ça, tu dois pouvoir me faire confiance. Si tu veux, on peut attendre que tu sois prêt à me faire confiance pour officialiser notre couple et le dire aux autres. Je vais travailler fort, Ne?_

Je ferma les yeux, réfléchissant.

_- Ji… Je ferais tout pour te garder près de moi. J'ai vécu trop d'émotions fortes récemment pour te perdre. Je viens à peine de t'avouer mes sentiments… Ji, je t'aime.._

Je soupira, puis déposa mes bras autour de mon copain.

_- Je t'aime Seung Hyun. Je ne veux pas te perdre non plus. C'est justement pour ça que j'ai peur. J'ai peur de te perdre contre une dépendance stupide._  
_- Je… Je peux aller en désintox si tu veux._

Je l'observa. Ses yeux étaient rougis. Mon coeur, tiraillé, voulait lui pardonner, mais la peur de le perdre était presque aussi grande.

_- Hyung, je te promets de venir te voir tous les jours si tu veux. Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles pour moi, mais pour toi._  
_- Ne… Je comprends._  
_- Je connais une compagnie qui le fait à la maison. Ils pourraient venir chez toi, Ne? Ça serait moins complexe et moi risqué pour les paparazzi._  
_- Ne…_

Quelques jours plus tard, une équipe restait de manière permanente chez Seung Hyun. J'allais le visiter chaque jour. Chaque fois il me jurait la même chose. Que la seule chose dont il avait besoin c'était moi. À chaque départ, je me battais contre quelques larmes, le voir ainsi me grugeait de l'intérieur. Mais je savais que c'était pour le mieux.

Après 3 semaines, les spécialistes quittèrent finalement sa demeure. Seung Hyun était sevré et clean. Comme sa dépendance n'était pas forte, il n'y avait pas réellement de chance de rechute, et le processus avait été simple mais éprouvant.

Les autres membres de Big Bang et la compagnie étaient tous dans l'ignorance. Comme le CD était un projet secret, seul les personnes impliqués savaient qu'il allait y avoir un retard sur l'échéancier. Plusieurs fans et paparazzis se demandaient où il était, pourquoi il ne sortait jamais de chez lui. Je m'amusai à dire en entrevue qu'il devrait sortir plus de chez lui, et Seungri fit de même. Heureusement, personne ne chercha à comprendre plus l'histoire.

Je me dirigea lentement vers l'appartement de Seung Hyun, stressé à mort. Aujourd'hui, c'était sa première journée de liberté. Il pouvait enfin faire ce qu'il voulait. Il était maintenant fier de dire qu'il ne prendrait plus rien de malsain pour lui. Sa dépendance avait disparu.

J'avais dans ma poche un présent pour lui. Quelque chose qui me stressait encore plus que de le revoir librement.

**Toc toc toc**

Quelques secondes passèrent, puis Seung Hyun ouvrit la porte. Il portait des vêtements chics, blanc. Il me fit son sourire le plus radieux, le plus charmeur. Il me fit sourire, un peu gêné.

Il m'embrassa d'entrer et de refermer la porte. Un instant plus tard, ses lèvres étaient sur les miennes, comme si la vie en dépendait. Quelques baisers plus tard, il me relâcha, les yeux lumineux.

_- Bonjour Ji._

Je me gratta la nuque, un peu gêné mais amusé.

_- Hyung._

Il me prit par la main, me forçant à venir dans son salon. J'essaya de l'arrêter du mieux que je pouvais.

-_ Ji? Tu.. Tu veux pas venir?_  
_- Ani… En fait… Tu veux venir avec moi, ailleurs?_  
_- Ailleurs?_  
_- Ne… Ça fait 3 semaines que tu es cloîtré chez toi, t'as pas envie de sortir un peu?_  
_- Hmmm…._

Il regarda à droite et à gauche, un peu gêné.

J'espérais vraiment qu'il accepte ma demande, puisque je voulais lui donner son cadeau à un endroit opportun. À un endroit où il y avait une raison d'être. Je voulais aller près de la tour de Séoul. Dans ma poche, se trouvait un cadenas. Je voulais officialiser notre couple sur la grille près de la tour.

-_ En fait… je préférerais vraiment rester ici._

Je soupira. Nous pouvons y aller plus tard, ou demain…

-_ Ne… Je comprends._

J'enlevai mes souliers, tout de même heureux d'être avec Seung Hyun.

Nous passons la journée à être tout simplement ensemble. À créer des chansons, à faire de la nourriture pour les prochaines journées. Tard cette soirée, Seung Hyun m'invita à dormir chez lui. J'accepta, un peu gêné. Après nos premières relations d'il y a quelques semaines, nous n'avons eu aucun échange entre nous deux. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour surveiller Seung Hyun. Si bien qu'en 3 semaines, nous n'avons échangé aucun baiser, aucun calin… Rien. La gêne s'était réinstallé peu à peu.

Seung Hyun me demanda d'attendre un peu avant d'entrer dans sa chambre à coucher. J'accepta en allant me brosser les dents. Je m'observa dans le miroir un moment. J'avais une meilleure mine qu'il y a quelques semaines. Être avec Seung Hyun tout le temps, sachant que j'étais son amoureux et qu'il était le mien m'avait illuminé le visage. Malgré nos problèmes et nos anicroches, il restait important pour moi. Il restait celui avec qui je voulais passer ma vie.

Je fini par soupirer, puis me gratter la nuque. Ça faisait déjà un moment que j'attendais la confirmation de Seung Hyun pour entrer dans la pièce.

_- Hyung… Je peux venir?_  
_-..._

Je m'approcha de sa chambre, la porte était fermé.

_- Hyuuuuuuuuung…. Je peux entrer?_

Je poussa la porte lentement, m'attendant à le voir dans le lit déjà endormi.

La pièce était noir, par contre, par terre se trouvait des chandelles, allumés, en forme de coeur. Au centre, Seung Hyun s'y trouvait, agenouillé.

Je resta où j'étais, estomaqué.

_- Ji…_

Seung Hyun releva son visage vers moi, puis approcha sa main de son visage. Une petite boite était dans le creux de sa main.

_- Ji, je t'aime plus que tout. J'espère que tu as appris à me faire confiance ces dernières semaines. Je voulais attendre un peu avant de te les donner, mais j'étais un peu trop impatient. Tu es la personne de mes rêves, je ne me vois avec personne d'autre._

Je m'approcha doucement de lui, la bouche toujours entre-ouverte.

Il ouvrit la petite boite, découvrant deux petites bagues magnifiques, identiques.

_- Ji, est-ce qu'un jour… tu voudrais m'épouser?_

Je senti mes oreilles bourdonner un moment. Seung Hyun venait vraiment de me demander en mariage? Je l'observa, bouche grande ouvert. Il arborait son plus beau sourire, ses vêtements toujours aussi chic.

Je sentis mes yeux rougir, puis je m'approcha de lui toujours en état de choc.

_- Hyung…_  
_- Ji.. Oui ou non?_  
_- Babo…_  
_- Ba…_

Je l'embrassa fougueusement, comme si notre vie en dépendait.

Après notre échange de salive, il m'observa, toujours stressé.

_- Hyung, tu es l'homme de mes rêves. Je serais stupide de dire non. Oui, Hyung. Je t'aime._

Je révèla au même moment mon cadenas de ma poche, un peu gêné.

_- Je ne croyais pas que tu voulais aller si loin avec moi.. je… Aujourd'hui, je voulais aller à la tour de Séoul avec moi. Pour y mettre nos noms…_

Il me serra dans ses bras amoureusement.

_- On y va?  
- Là ? Maintenant?  
__- Ne….__  
_

Je ricana un peu stressé. Seung Hyun me mis ma bague, et je lui mit la sienne. Au beau milieu de la nuit, nous avons refermé un cadenas avec l'inscription " Jiyong + Seung Hyun " sur les barreaux près de la tour de Séoul.

Il y a quelques semaines, Seung Hyun était mon meilleur ami. Il était celui que j'aimais secrètement depuis si longtemps. Ce soir, il était mon amoureux, mon amant et ma vie.

Jamais je n'aurais cru être si heureux dans ma vie qu'en ce moment même.

* * *

**Et voilà, l'histoire est terminé! Merci à ceux qui ont commentés, et ceux qui vont continuer de le faire. Si vous avez suivi l'histoire jusqu'ici, c'est qu'elle vous plaisait, Ne? Alors laissez-moi un petit message pour me faire savoir. Ça me rendra super heureuse, et me donnera le courage de commencer une nouvelle fic :) Si vous avez des idées de ship, faites moi savoir également, je suis ouverte aux idées!**

**Je vous aimes!  
**


End file.
